Redamancy
by Hatsuhi
Summary: Las manos de Yuuri tiemblan. El momento es fugaz, no muy diferente al de Viktor. Pero sus sentimientos son correspondidos, aunque nunca pueda volver a ellos. Mafia AU.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Notas:** Un día estaba escuchando el disco entero de The Weeknd, Starboy, en un Starbucks y se me ocurrió la idea para este fic la cual anoté atrás del recibo que me dieron cuando compré mi café. Such a mess.

* * *

 **I.**

 _Everybody here wants you_

 _my love, my love_

 _And I know you want him too_

 _my love, my love_

 **.**

Yakov lo mira con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Sus manos en el volante tiemblan un poco y carraspea ligeramente. El auto se ha detenido por completo y Yuuri todavía puede notar su mirada severa sobre él.

—Katsuki —pronuncia lentamente, con ese marcado acento ruso que lo hace parecer mucho más amenazante de lo que realmente es—, he trabajado en este caso por años. Décadas. No lo arruines.

Yuuri abre la boca para responder, pero la cierra inmediatamente al notar que no tiene nada qué decir. Asiente lentamente, sin apartar los ojos del rostro del otro policía. Yakov suspira y sus hombros se relajan visiblemente.

—Vamos. Ya deben estar esperándonos.

Yuuri no tiene tiempo para responder pues Yakov ya está abriendo la puerta del auto y apagando el motor. Le hace un gesto para que él también salga. Afuera, ráfagas de aire helado despeinan su cabello apenas pone un pie en la acera cubierta de nieve.

Frente a ellos se encuentra un gran club, cuyas luces neones iluminan la calle entera de diferentes colores. La música vibra debajo de sus pies y lo hace sentir ligeramente mareado. Puede ver la enorme fila para entrar, a pesar del frío y la nieve. Yuuri mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sigue a Yakov a través de la calle, esquivando unas cuantas personas a su paso.

Basta con que Yakov se coloque frente a los dos guardias de seguridad y se quite la bufanda del cuello para que los hombres se aparten y abran la puerta.

—¿Viene contigo? —uno de los guardias murmura en ruso a Yakov.

—Sí. Hemos venido a ver a Viktor.

El guardia asiente, lanza una última mirada curiosa a Yuuri y cierra la puerta en cuanto ambos terminan de pasar.

El ambiente dentro del edificio es totalmente diferente al que se vive en las tristes calles de la ciudad repleta de nieve. Hay gente bailando en una gran pista y múltiples luces parpadeando en el techo. Huele a sudor, alcohol y perfume de mujer. Y hace calor. De alguna forma, mientras Yakov y él tratan de pasar a través de la multitud, logra quitarse su pesado abrigo de invierno y desabotonarse los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca.

Del otro lado de la pista de baile hay una extensa barra con varios bartender atendiendo a la gente. Yakov se aproxima a uno de ellos, un hombre con los ojos meticulosamente delineados de negro y azul. Desliza un billete de diez dólares por la barra.

—Dame dos Martini, Georgi.

El hombre asiente y se guarda el billete en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Entonces Yakov se inclina un poco más.

—¿Dónde está el jefe?

—Arriba, en los privados. Segunda puerta —responde Georgi en ruso. Le lanza una mirada a Yuuri, repasando su rostro, su cabello peinado hacia atrás y los tatuajes en sus brazos, apenas visibles bajo la inmaculada camisa blanca—. Supongo que tú debes ser Yuuri.

Yuuri da varios pasos hacia adelante y recarga los codos sobre la barra.

—Así es —dice en inglés.

Georgi enarca las cejas y Yakov lo ignora. Le entrega un Martini a Yuuri y se despide del bartender murmurando algo en ruso que Yuuri no alcanza a entender debido al volumen de la música. Entonces Yakov lo empuja suavemente por la espalda y lo anima a subir al segundo piso del club.

La decoración del lugar cambia conforme van subiendo las escaleras. Las luces neones desaparecen poco a poco para ser reemplazadas por colores sutiles, satín y terciopelo; la música electrónica da lugar al jazz y el blues.

Al final de las escaleras hay otra puerta, ahora custodiada por una mujer de cabello corto y rojizo. Yakov frunce el ceño aún más.

La mujer lanza el humo de su cigarrillo en su dirección y le guiña un ojo a Yuuri. Ignora completamente a Yakov y baja los últimos escalones para acercarse a él.

—Yuuri Katsuki —susurra en ruso—. Viktor está esperándote.

La mano de la mujer reposa sobre su hombro, en espera de su reacción.

Así que Yuuri reúne todos sus años de entrenamiento y le sonríe, entrecerrando los ojos cuando se gira a mirarla.

—Y no podemos dejarlo esperando más —responde en ruso.

La mujer suelta una risa melodiosa y mira maravillada a Yakov. Éste, por su parte, suspira profundamente, entre exasperado e impaciente.

—Yuuri, ella es Mila. No la tomes muy en serio.

Mila vuelve a reír y toma del brazo a Yuuri. Los tres cruzan la puerta con Mila guiando el camino. El segundo piso tiene un enorme escenario con varios tubos fijados al techo y al suelo. Unas cuantas bailarinas hacen despliegue de su destreza en el escenario, al ritmo del jazz. Es un ambiente mucho más tranquilo que en el primer piso, y rebosa de exclusividad y lujo.

Su guía, entonces, recorre una pesada cortina negra y le guiña el ojo a Yuuri una vez más.

—Eres justo su tipo —le dice y sin más, regresa a la puerta.

Yuuri mira a Yakov buscando alguna clase de respuesta a la afirmación de Mila, pero Yakov no le presta atención. Sin embargo, puede sentir la ansiedad colgándose de su garganta y revolviéndole el estómago. Suspira. Yakov dijo que no había que tomarla en serio.

Aparta su nerviosismo y pone atención a la decoración de la enorme sala privada. Los sillones parecen forrados de terciopelo, contrastando con el papel tapiz rojo. Hay una mesa al centro y un pequeño escenario en una de las esquinas, también con un tubo. No obstante, lo que más le sorprende a Yuuri, es ver una stripper allí mismo, contorneándose sobre el piso y mostrando su brilloso cabello rubio, como si de un pavo real exhibiendo sus plumas se tratase.

Yakov parece impávido ante el show y saluda a cada uno de los presentes en ruso. Cuando se gira y llama a Yuuri con un gesto de la mano, éste da un paso hacia adelante y se inclina a modo de reverencia, sin alzar la mirada.

—Este es Yuuri Katsuki. Ha venido desde Japón en representación del Yamaguchi-gumi clan.

Siente las miradas de todos los presentes posarse inmediatamente en él. Justo como Georgi, puede sentir los ojos escaneando su cabello negro, los tatuajes, la camisa negra y su abrigo de invierno.

Puede sentir cómo la ansiedad y un poco de terror se apoderan por instantes de él. Suspira una vez más.

Entonces Yakov palmea suavemente su hombro y Yuuri alza la mirada.

Allí, en medio del sillón negro, descansa un rey. Con las manos sobre su regazo, piel pálida y cabello platinado, esta debe ser la imagen más gloriosa que Yuuri haya visto jamás. El traje negro ciñéndose a las líneas de su espalda, a la curvatura de sus hombros, y el cabello ligeramente despeinado. Y una sonrisa, en toda su gloria, elevándose por sus labios.

—Soy Viktor Nikiforov. Qué gusto por fin tenerte aquí —su acento suena como un lenguaje diferente, sus palabras le parecen mágicas.

Y entonces, por fin, los ojos de un imposible color azul se posan sobre él. Yuuri, definitivamente, no recibió entrenamiento para esto.

Como puede, estrecha la mano de Viktor y se sorprende de descubrir lo poco suave y tersa que es. También, en su estupor, puede sentir cómo las yemas de los dedos de Viktor apenas tocan la piel de su muñeca y se quedan allí unos instantes.

Yuuri no sabe cómo reaccionar y se queda congelado en su lugar, maravillado y aterrorizado. La anticipación se queda en su pecho y, quizás, si mira de nuevo a Viktor todo quede en desastre.

Yakov le palmea su hombro una vez más. Extiende una mano para atraer su atención hacia la siguiente persona que le va a presentar.

—Yuri Plisetsky. Es el segundo al mando del grupo.

Yuuri puede respirar una vez más. El chico ruso no le dedica ni una mirada. Simplemente bufa en su lugar y se dedica a lucir exasperado. Yakov lo ignora de la misma manera que él ignoró la presentación y pasa al otro joven, sentado a un lado de Yuri.

—Otabek Altin. El guardaespaldas de Yuri y está a cargo de la parte sur de la ciudad.

Otabek, a diferencia de Yuri, se levanta a estrechar la mano de Yuuri. No pronuncia ni una sola palabra pero asiente y regresa a su lugar en cuanto termina el pequeño intercambio de gestos.

Yakov pasa hacia la siguiente persona, un hombre de cabello rubio y largas pestañas rizadas.

—Christophe Giacometti. Mano derecha de Viktor y administrador de este lugar.

A diferencia de los otros dos, Christophe se levanta inmediatamente y toma el rostro de Yuuri entre ambas manos. Yuuri se sobresalta por tan repentino contacto y Christophe ríe.

—Hummm, un yakuza. Y uno bien parecido. ¿De dónde lo sacaste, Yakov? —pregunta Christophe.

—Yo no lo _saqué_ de ninguna parte. Te olvidas que está aquí para hacer negocios.

—Uh-uh —Christophe deposita un beso en cada mejilla y le guiña un ojo al separarse—. Siempre eres bienvenido a pasar un buen rato aquí en _Intoxicated_ , cariño.

Yuri, entonces, bufa audiblemente y se levanta.

—No puedo creer que me hicieron venir hasta este lugar de mierda sólo para desperdiciar mi tiempo —chasquea la lengua, su largo cabello rubio lo hace lucir mucho menos amenazante—. Beka, nos vamos.

Otabek se levanta también y se inclina ligeramente hacia Yuuri, a modo de despedida, antes de salir a alcanzar a Yuri, quien ya está dando pisotones por el pasillo.

—Ven, ven, siéntate con nosotros —ofrece Christophe, palmeando el lugar que desocupó Yuri, justo a un lado de Viktor.

Reluctantemente, y ante la mirada expectante de Yakov, Yuuri se sienta en el sillón de terciopelo negro. Deja su Martini en la mesa e intenta controlar su respiración agitada. Es patético y ridículo. Ha entrenado por años para conseguir mantener sus emociones bien resguardadas. Es un policía, de los mejores de la academia, y no puede creer que un increíblemente guapo hombre ruso lo tenga al borde de una arritmia.

No le hace nada bien a su corazón cuando Viktor acerca su pierna a la suya, aunque sea por centímetros. Puede sentir el calor del otro a través de la ropa y de repente siente que necesita mucho alcohol para poder salir intacto de esta noche.

—¿De qué parte de Japón vienes, Yuuri? —pregunta Christophe, tomando un sorbo de su Manhattan.

—Hasetsu. Ah. Hum. Del sur de Japón.

—Hummm, únicamente he ido a Tokio —murmura Christophe, mirando al escenario y a la bailarina que continúa con su rutina a pesar de que nadie le esté prestando atención—. ¿Es lindo?

Yuuri ríe suavemente.

—Hay un, humm, castillo de ninjas y aguas termales. Creo que es el único atractivo, realmente. Es un lugar tranquilo, con mucha menos gente que en Tokio.

A su lado, puede escuchar a Yakov y Viktor hablar sobre algo en ruso, pero no puede mantenerse al tanto del tema de la conversación debido a la música.

Christophe asiente.

—¿Y cómo es el Yamaguchi-gumi? ¿Te gusta trabajar para ellos?

Yuuri se tensa, pero no parece que Christophe lo haya dicho con malas intenciones. Ladea un poco la cabeza y su voz se torna dura. Repite la misma historia que ha ensayado por años.

—No es el mejor lugar que hay, pero es lo único que conozco.

—Te entiendo.

Antes de que Christophe pudiese decir una palabra más, su celular comienza a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su traje. Cuando mira el mensaje, frunce el ceño y suspira.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, hablaremos después —Christophe se disculpa y se levanta, llamando a Yakov—: Hey, Yakov, ven conmigo. Georgi se encontró con Anya de nuevo y Mila apenas puede contenerlo.

Yakov suelta una maldición en ruso sobre por qué Georgi tenía que ser así y por qué nadie tiene sentido común y sigue a Christophe fuera del salón.

Ahora sólo hay tres personas la habitación. La bailarina, Viktor y él. Gracias a la música de jazz no hay silencio pero sí una extraña tensión en el ambiente.

La bailarina, con sus largas piernas y su largo cabello rubio, le sonríe a Viktor y se contornea nuevamente montada en el tubo. Bate sus pestañas en su dirección y se asegura que cada parte de piel, exquisita, pueda ser vista desde el mejor ángulo posible. La escasa ropa lo haría un espectáculo digno de ser el show principal, si no fuese porque la atención de Viktor la ha ganado Yuuri.

Con la yema de los dedos, apenas tocándolo, Viktor recorre la piel descubierta del antebrazo de Yuuri, en un gesto increíblemente seductor. Yuuri mantiene una exclamación guardada en su garganta y la intercambia por un suave suspiro.

Hay algo tentador en acaparar la atención de Viktor. Lo prohibido y todas esas líneas que Yuuri no debe cruzar. Viktor está flirteando abiertamente con él. Allí mismo, a pocos minutos de haberlo conocido. Sin ningún descaro y con toda la libertad del mundo.

Los dedos recorren la camisa blanca y Viktor le sonríe. Se inclina para que sus labios queden a la altura de su oreja y habla:

—¿Sabes que ha estado tratando de llamar mi atención durante toda la noche?

Sintiéndose atrevido, Yuuri le responde:

—Lo noté desde que llegué.

—Pero…

—¿Pero?

Viktor se queda callado. Algo extraño arde en sus ojos, profundo e ilícito. Mira a Yuuri de una manera que le hace preguntarse si de verdad podrá terminar su misión en cubierto y regresar a su departamento en Tokio en una sola pieza. Le hace preguntarse, también, por qué Viktor se ha fijado en él cuando probablemente todo el mundo en este lugar muere por su atención, como aquella bailarina.

Pero la razón huye de Yuuri en cuanto se plantea la pregunta. Se siente bien tener la atención de Viktor para él solo. Se la ha arrebatado al mundo y nada se sentirá más peligroso que eso.

Quizás Viktor tiene demasiado alcohol en su sistema, quizás es la adrenalina del momento, de conocer a alguien nuevo, misterioso y desechable. Quizás es eso, porque Yuuri siente lo mismo.

Viktor se muerde el labio inferior. Su mirada sigue sobre él y Yuuri no puede despegar los ojos de su rostro.

—Yuuri, ¿me enseñarías tus tatuajes? —su voz, suave, se siente como el terciopelo debajo de sus dedos.

Yuuri ríe suavemente. Su cerebro se ha disuelto entre la fragancia de Viktor, la profunda voz del cantante de jazz y sus propios deseos, despertados esta noche gracias al coqueteo descarado del ruso. La mano de Viktor sigue sobre la piel descubierta de su antebrazo, tentativa.

—Quizás. Otro día —Yuuri pronuncia en un perfecto ruso.

Esta nueva personalidad, confidente y atrevido, aterroriza al Yuuri original, pero al menos le da una gran ventaja en esa clase de situaciones.

Aunque, si se atreve a confesarlo, este Yuuri, el yakuza, siente el mismo grado de atracción, sin tapujos, que siente el Yuuri original por Viktor. Quizás más. La realidad le parece absurda en medio de ese salón, con Viktor regalándole toda su atención.

Quiere regresar a Japón inmediatamente.

 **.**

—Viktor coqueteó contigo toda la noche —habla Phichit del otro lado de la línea, en japonés—, y tú le seguiste la corriente.

—No… Sí… —Yuuri suspira y se lleva una mano a la cara— Es complicado.

—¿Complicado? Viktor es un playboy. Le agradaste, te coqueteó. Ya sabes todos los rumores que corren sobre Nikiforov.

Yuuri suspira de nuevo. El cabello húmedo se le pega a la frente y unas cuantas gotitas empapan el cuello de su camisa. Deja su celular a un lado del lavabo y lo pone en altavoz.

—No recibí entrenamiento para esto, Phichit.

Se quita las gafas y se lava las manos, esperando la respuesta de su amigo. Saca sus lentes de contacto y con cuidado los coloca sobre sus ojos, parpadeando rápidamente ante la intrusión. Yuuri emite un sonido de derrota. Odia los lentes de contacto.

—No le diré nada a Celestino o a Yakov, Yuuri. Pero deberías tener cuidado, aunque es más probable que Nikiforov se encuentre a alguien que le agrade más o se canse de tratar de seducirte, y te deje en paz.

—Había una stripper preciosa frente a nosotros. Prefirió mirarme a mí antes que a ella. No lo sé, Phichit, todo esto me hace sentir ansioso. Viktor no es precisamente un libro abierto —los dedos de Yuuri están cubiertos de gel, peinando los mechones de cabello hacia atrás.

Phichit se queda en silencio unos cuantos momentos.

—No lo tomes tan en serio. Tú sigue con el plan —contesta—. Aunque ahora, pensándolo bien, ¿no sería una increíble oportunidad seducir a Nikiforov y sacarle todos los sucios secretos de la organización?

—No vine aquí para acostarme con nadie, Phichit —responde Yuuri poniéndose su gabardina negra y la bufanda del mismo color al cuello.

Phichit ríe.

—Cuando la misión termine, te invitaré a Bangkok a mi club favorito. Una noche allí y no te acordarás ni de cómo te llamas.

—De acuerdo —sonríe Yuuri—. Gracias por escucharme, Phichit. Sé que debes estar hasta el cuello de trabajo.

—Todo sea por ti, Yuuri —ríe y luego suspira—. Y no te preocupes por mis trescientos reportes, tú enfócate en hacer los arrestos al final del mes.

—Gracias, de nuevo. Tengo que irme, pero los mantendré informados a ti y a Celestino.

Yuuri presiona el botón rojo de su celular y lo mete a uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. Hablar con Phichit disminuyó considerablemente su nerviosismo. Aún se siente increíblemente tenso del encuentro con Viktor.

Pero Phichit tiene razón. Viktor encontrará a alguien que le interese más y olvidará a Yuuri tan rápido como puso su mirada sobre él en el club. Es un reconocido playboy, un cotizado soltero y de sólo pensar que Viktor estuviese en serio interesado en Yuuri le hace reír. Alguien con esa apariencia no puede aspirar a menos que ser deseado por hombres y mujeres por igual.

Alguien toca la puerta, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

—Señor Katsuki, soy Otabek. El jefe me ha pedido que lo lleve a la mansión.

Yuuri abre la puerta y se encuentra con Otabek. Es unos centímetros más bajo que él, pero hay una clase de aire impenetrable que lo hace casi intimidante. Las facciones de Otabek permanecen inmóviles mientras espera la respuesta de Yuuri.

—Claro —dice Yuuri y ambos bajan la estrecha escalera del edificio de departamentos en el que se está quedando.

—Viktor probablemente le dejaría quedarse en una de las habitaciones disponibles de la mansión —Otabek enarca una ceja y continua—. ¿Por qué está quedándose en esta pocilga, señor Katsuki?

Yuuri hace un ademán con la mano y se ríe suavemente.

—Llámame Yuuri —Otabek asiente—. Y me estoy quedando aquí porque no me gusta llamar la atención. Mi estancia en esta parte del país será breve.

Ambos salen a la calle y Otabek abre la puerta de un auto negro de lujo. Yuuri se detiene en seco, allí, a medio de la acera. Mira a Otabek dubitativo.

—Aún estoy a tiempo de tomar el autobús.

Otabek mantiene su mano firme sobre la puerta del auto, invitándolo a entrar. Yuuri lo mira una vez más y se da cuenta que no cederá. Reluctantemente, entra a la parte posterior del auto y se siente genuinamente perturbado por el olor a cuero y tabaco en el interior.

Otabek enciende el motor y la calefacción. El auto comienza a dejar atrás al viejo edificio y toma una de las avenidas principales, hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

La música que Otabek pone en el radio lo tranquiliza un poco. Beethoven y Bach. Antes de que Yuuri pueda iniciar una pequeña conversación, Otabek se adelanta a sus intenciones.

—Siento haberme ido ayer tan temprano. A Yuri no le gustan las reuniones.

—No te preocupes. Entiendo.

Otabek se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué Viktor te mandó a recogerme? Conozco la ubicación de la mansión perfectamente —habla Yuuri.

—Ah —Otabek resopla—. Dijo que era lo menos que podía hacer ya que rechazaste tomar un auto de la organización.

—No entiendo por qué habría de ir por la ciudad en un auto blindado. La ciudad le pertenece a la organización, ¿cierto?

—Sí, no nos preocupan las demás mafias —dice Otabek—. Nos preocupan las redadas al azar de la policía. Han estado sobre nosotros estos últimos meses.

—Ah —alcanza a murmurar Yuuri a falta de algo más inteligente qué decir. No puede externar que él tampoco tiene que preocuparse sobre la policía.

La gran parte del camino, ambos se quedan en silencio. Otabek no es un gran conversador y Yuuri tampoco tiene muchas ganas de hablar. Al cabo de varios minutos, Yuuri puede ver a lo lejos las grandes rejas de la mansión y un montón de autos de lujo iguales estacionados justo afuera.

La nieve no parece interrumpir sus operaciones. Otabek disminuye la velocidad conforme se van acercando y se detiene por completo frente a las grandes rejas. Basta con que un enorme guardia de seguridad lo vea para que las rejas se abran en automático, dejándolos pasar.

La mansión es impresionante. Al parecer a esta rama de la mafia rusa no le gusta guardar apariencias y Yuuri siente la necesidad de echarse a reír allí mismo. Como policía está indignado que una organización pueda vivir en la ostentosidad sin que nadie los moleste. Pero como Yuuri, simplemente Yuuri, lo acepta.

Viktor es un rey y este es su palacio.

Otro guardia de seguridad les abre la puerta. Y allí, en la recepción, se encuentra Viktor, vestido impecablemente con un traje negro de diseñador.

Lo primero que Yuuri nota es que los demás miembros pululan a su alrededor como polillas frente a la luz. Viktor irradia carisma, pero al mismo tiempo es inalcanzable. Si Yuuri es un cinco, Viktor es un billón.

Viktor se acerca hasta Yuuri y le sonríe. Luego, se gira hacia Otabek y le agradece en ruso que lo trajera hasta allí.

Entonces coloca una mano sobre su hombro, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—He estado esperándote, Yuuri. Ven, subamos a mi oficina a hablar de _negocios_.

Ambos suben las enormes escaleras y Yuuri no puede dejar de maravillarse con las diferentes pinturas y esculturas que encuentra en su camino. Casi puede adivinar que la divina alfombra roja que conduce a la enorme oficina de Viktor cuesta más que la casa de sus padres y su departamento en Tokio juntos.

Viktor abre una puerta y lo invita a pasar y sentarse. Yuuri duda por un momento pero termina por sentarse en una de las sillas de cuero. El enorme ventanal da vista hacia la ciudad y deja que algunos rayos del crepúsculo iluminen de oro las paredes.

Viktor toma asiento frente a él, en su propia silla de cuero. Los rayos de sol colorean su cabello de un precioso color plata. _Ah_ , piensa Yuuri, _este es su castillo y ese es su trono._

—¿Qué clase de intereses tiene el Yamaguchi-gumi en esta ciudad? —pregunta, sobresaltando a Yuuri, cortándolo completamente de sus pensamientos.

Yuuri se acomoda en su silla.

—Como sabes, nosotros controlamos la ciudad aledaña. Y la policía ha estado sobre nosotros también últimamente —carraspea un poco, se inclina ligeramente—. Hay rumores de un gran operativo en cinco de las seis ciudades más importantes del país. Queremos tener aliados si eso pasa.

Viktor asiente y coloca su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Parece pensarlo un poco.

—Tú eres el segundo al mando del grupo, ¿cierto? —Yuuri asiente y Viktor entrecierra los ojos— ¿Por qué no pudo venir el jefe a hablar conmigo?

Yuuri se congela en su lugar por unos instantes hasta que recupera la compostura.

—El jefe está muy enfermo. Pronto nombrará a su sucesor, así que nuestro grupo se encuentra en una situación complicada. Si llegase a haber un operativo de la policía, estaríamos acabados. Sin sucesor oficial, yo no tendría ninguna autoridad para pedir ayuda a los demás jefes en Japón. Es por eso que he venido a ofrecer una alianza.

—¿Alianza o negocios, Yuuri? —murmura Viktor sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ambos —responde inmediatamente—. Te ofrezco una alianza contra la policía y en cuanto nuestro nuevo sucesor sea anunciado, te daremos el diez por ciento de nuestras exportaciones de opio.

—Hummm.

Viktor se levanta de su lugar y se coloca frente al enorme ventanal, dejando que los rayos de luz lo cieguen por unos segundos. Se queda allí por unos minutos y la ansiedad de Yuuri aumenta a cada segundo. Es un buen trato porque, después de todo, fue la agencia de inteligencia quien lo planificó.

—Ustedes quieren protección —habla Viktor—, pero, ¿y si el operativo es un simple rumor? Ya sabes cómo corren las cosas en este mundo.

—Aun así, ofrecemos la alianza —insiste Yuuri—. No podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia, no en estos momentos.

—Entonces —repone Viktor inmediatamente—, quiero algo más.

Yuuri traga saliva. Sus manos comienzan a sudar.

—Dime.

—Trabaja para mí, Yuuri —propone Viktor acercándose a él y Yuuri no puede huir. El perfume de Viktor abruma sus sentidos, no puede pensar claramente—. La protección de tu grupo a cambio de que trabajes para mí.

Viktor está tan cerca, reposando sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla. Yuuri está acorralado y entrando en pánico. El rostro de Viktor está a pocos centímetros del suyo y casi puede sentir su respiración tibia sobre su piel.

La atracción que siente Viktor es evidente. Yuuri lo puede notar en sus ojos pero no lo quiere creer. Yuuri es un cinco y Viktor es un infinito. Recuerda las palabras de Phichit, la inevitable verdad de que cuando Viktor encuentre a alguien más atractivo, más interesante, más misterioso, olvidará a Yuuri.

Y aun así, sabiendo eso, Yuuri tampoco puede evitar sentirse fatalmente atraído al hombre frente a él. Se imagina lo satisfactorio que sería recorrer sus manos libremente por la curvatura de sus hombros, por su firme espalda, por el cabello platinado.

Yuuri lo mira directamente a los ojos, Viktor no titubea.

—Yo…

¿Por qué Viktor está tan interesado en él? ¿Por qué, habiendo tantas personas rogando por su atención, tiene que fijarse en un don nadie como Yuuri?

—Tengo que hablarlo con mi grupo —susurra entrecortadamente Yuuri.

—No les tienes que contar nada —sugiere Viktor sin moverse de su posición.

—Entonces… ¿puedo hacer una llamada? Necesito hablarlo con el hijo del jefe.

Viktor se separa lentamente, dejando a Yuuri tomar una bocanada de aire. La sangre se le ha ido tan rápido a la cabeza que tiene dificultad para pensar. A trompicones sale de la oficina de Viktor y se asegura que no haya nadie más en el pasillo. Marca el número de Celestino tres veces. A la cuarta vez, su jefe responde.

—Yuuri, ¿hay algún problema?

Yuuri toma otra bocanada de aire.

—Viktor está de acuerdo con la alianza y el diez por ciento, pero ha puesto una condición más —contesta en japonés.

Celestino guarda silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta finalmente.

—Quiere que trabaje para él.

—¿Y? —responde Celestino— ¿Por qué no has aceptado la condición todavía? ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

—Jefe —comienza Yuuri con cierto tono de desesperación—, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.

—Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? Sólo necesitamos arrestar a Viktor y a Yuri. Haz tu trabajo bien y no tendrás que pasar más de tres semanas allí.

—Pero…

—Mantén a raya tus emociones, Yuuri —habla Celestino—. No las necesitas en esta misión. Toma la oferta de Viktor, yo le avisaré a Yakov —y cuelga.

Yuuri se queda en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer. Mete su celular a su bolsillo de nuevo y regresa a la oficina de Viktor. Los rayos del atardecer comienzan a desvanecerse en el cielo y únicamente queda un tinte púrpura en las nubes. Viktor está en su trono, esperando por su respuesta.

Yuuri vuelve a su lugar y suspira.

—Están de acuerdo que trabaje para ti mientras no descuide mis obligaciones en el grupo.

Viktor sonríe, sus labios se curvan en forma de corazón, y asiente repetidamente.

—Pero —interrumpe Yuuri su entusiasmo—, quiero seguir quedándome en mi departamento y tampoco requiero un trato especial.

Ante esto, Viktor se detiene.

—¿Quieres seguir quedándote en ese viejo edificio? —pregunta, incrédulo— Yuuri, tenemos muchas habitaciones disponibles aquí y…

—Quiero que me trates como un miembro más —sentencia Yuuri.

No obstante, y en contra de todas las predicciones de Yuuri, Viktor acepta.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Yuuri, está bien.

Yuuri asiente. El silencio se eleva entre ambos. No es como la clase de tranquilidad que sintió cuando estaba en el auto con Otabek. Puede sentir la mirada de Viktor sobre él, recorriendo su rostro.

Intuye que Viktor quiere decir algo más pero ninguno de los dos habla. El silencio se vuelve pesado y conforme pasan los segundos, las ganas de huir de Yuuri se incrementan. No porque presienta algo peligroso, sino porque, quizás, si se queda más tiempo allí terminará de cruzar muchas líneas. Entre ellas, el deseo de tomar a Viktor por la camisa y besarlo.

Se repite a sí mismo que Viktor está muy, muy fuera de su alcance, que quizás la atención que le da sea un delirio fugaz. Porque alguien vendrá y robará lo que sea que Viktor quiera darle en estos momentos a Yuuri.

—Quédate a cenar —propone Viktor, rompiendo el silencio.

—Pero… —empieza a protestar.

—Quédate a cenar —repite—. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras.

Y Yuuri asiente, sin oponer más resistencia.

 **.**

Yuri se acerca a la mesa y arrastra la silla para sentarse. Le lanza una mirada a Yuuri y Viktor, y bufa. Otabek, a su lado, acomoda la servilleta de tela en su regazo y se sirve un poco de agua.

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —pregunta Yuri.

Viktor se apresura a sonreír.

—Yuri, sé más amable. Yuuri empezará a trabajar con nosotros a partir de hoy.

—¿Qué?

—Bienvenido al grupo —dice Otabek en cambio, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Yuuri asiente distraídamente. Mientras, Yuri fulmina con la mirada a Viktor, quien parece no darle importancia a la rabieta del joven.

—¿Por qué?

—Yuuri y yo hicimos un trato —responde Viktor dejando entrever que no dará más detalles—. Ahora, Yuri, la cena se va a enfriar si seguimos hablando.

Todos en la mesa esperan que Yuri siga con sus argumentos, pero sólo le dedica una mirada de exasperación a Viktor antes de tomar un pirozhki y masticar en silencio.

Algo que nota Yuuri rápidamente es que Yakov no le ha quitado la vista de encima desde que se sentaron a cenar. Está seguro que Celestino le ha informado sobre las nuevas condiciones del trato. Sin embargo, intuye debido a los gestos de Yakov, que está desconfiado. Y no lo culpa. Ha pasado la mayoría de su vida como agente encubierto y está apostando su carrera entera en Yuuri.

Sus pensamientos absolutamente no lo ayudan cuando siente la mano de Viktor posarse sobre su rodilla. Yuuri se tensa y está seguro que Viktor puede notarlo porque le da una suave palmadita pero no quita su mano.

Aún no está muy seguro de por qué Viktor parece tan interesado en él y definitivamente no tiene muchas ganas de averiguarlo. Cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Yakov accidentalmente, Yuuri gira rápidamente la cabeza, huyendo.

La repentina cercanía con Viktor lo mantiene en vilo.

Nadie nunca en la academia le dijo cómo lidiar con el descarado flirteo bajo la mesa.

Los miembros del grupo comen en silencio, salvo por el ocasional intercambio de palabras entre Otabek y Yuri. La mano de Viktor no se mueve durante toda la noche.

 **.**

—No era necesario que me trajeras a mi departamento —dice Yuuri, recargando la cabeza sobre el vidrio de la puerta.

—Es tarde y está nevando —repone Viktor a su lado, mirándolo en la esporádica oscuridad.

Otabek conduce en silencio y parece que se encuentra en su propio mundo, pues ni siquiera les dirige una mirada por el retrovisor cuando Viktor acorta la ya escasa distancia entre Yuuri y él.

La respiración de Yuuri es irregular. Hombro contra hombro, Viktor llama por su atención de nuevo. Lo ha estado haciendo toda la noche y los pensamientos de Yuuri no ayudan mucho a la situación, aunque sigue repitiéndose a sí mismo las palabras de Phichit.

El flirteo, el repentino interés, se desvanecerán tan rápido como llegaron. Viktor no es conocido por mantener largas relaciones. No se imagina a Viktor casado, retirado de la mafia y con una familia. Mucho menos con alguien tan simple y aburrido como lo es Yuuri.

Y aun así, es la primera vez que alguien lo persigue con tanta insistencia. Es agradable que de tanta gente, Viktor únicamente tenga ojos para él. Aunque sea fugaz, aunque quizás no dure más de una semana.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Yuuri? —murmura Viktor a su lado.

—Oh, en nada —miente.

Viktor no intenta presionar el tema y, en cambio, sonríe, en un gesto tan dulce que Yuuri se pregunta cómo es que su corazón no ha sufrido ningún estrago.

—Deberías quedarte en una de las habitaciones de la mansión. No es muy seguro salir a estas horas en la ciudad.

Yuuri enarca una ceja.

—Estoy seguro que puedo cuidarme yo solo.

—De eso no cabe duda. Pero… sólo por si acaso…

—Insisto —Yuuri sentencia y la expresión de Viktor cambia, está genuinamente preocupado por su seguridad y eso le parece adorable.

Yuuri secretamente está haciendo una lista mental de todas las cosas que no le enseñaron en la academia. Seguro, le enseñaron judo y a disparar un arma; a infiltrarse en el territorio enemigo, a actuar, incluso a desactivar una bomba. Pero nadie jamás le dijo cómo lidiar con un líder de la mafia ruso increíblemente guapo y quien, además, está interesado en él _románticamente_.

Viktor lo ha conocido apenas por un día y sus avances crecen audazmente con el paso de las horas. No se imagina sobrevivir otras dos o tres semanas.

—Está bien —Yuuri toca suavemente el dorso de la mano de Viktor—. Gracias, de todas formas.

Entonces Viktor, en respuesta, lo mira de una forma que Yuuri no puede descifrar. No es la clase de mirada que le dirigió cuando estaban en el club, es algo más. No tiene la misma intensidad, pero de igual manera lo hace sentir inquieto.

No se atreve a preguntarle y se muerde el labio inferior. Ahora, Viktor _reacciona_ a eso instantáneamente. Sus ojos se dirigen directamente a sus labios y otra clase de expresión brota de su rostro.

Yuuri se echa a reír a los pocos segundos y Viktor frunce el ceño.

—Yuuri…

—No te preocupes, Viktor. Estaré bien.

Otabek baja la velocidad del auto y se aparca en la acera del viejo edificio de departamentos. Yuuri abre la puerta y antes de que pueda salir, Viktor lo detiene suavemente por el brazo.

—Al menos déjame proporcionarte un auto para que puedas moverte por la ciudad.

—El transporte público no es malo —lo rechaza Yuuri—. Sería descortés de mi parte interrumpir las actividades de los demás miembros del grupo.

—Tú también eres parte del grupo —replica Viktor.

La cercanía de Viktor contrasta contra el frío del exterior. Podría quedarse unos minutos más así, en la oscuridad total, únicamente con su respiración irregular delatándolo.

Una vez más, se repite a sí mismo que las atenciones son efímeras, que Viktor jamás podrá pertenecerle. No sólo porque son de mundos diferentes —un agente y un líder de la mafia, como si eso no fuese suficiente motivo para apartarse—, sino porque no hay manera en el mundo que Viktor pueda enamorarse de alguien como Yuuri.

La realidad, sin embargo, es distinta a sus pensamientos y a las propias líneas que Yuuri se autoimpone. Intenta ignorarla, hacerla a un lado.

La atracción, la fatalidad que lo hace gravitar hacia Viktor como un cuerpo celeste en inminente trayecto a colisionar, está allí desde el primer momento que pisó ese salón en el club.

Y lo sabe porque desea quedarse en el auto y jamás escapar hacia el exterior. Porque, si Yuuri no fuese tan cobarde, aceptaría todas las propuestas de Viktor.

—De acuerdo —cede Yuuri—, pero no quiero un auto como este. Entre más viejo, mejor.

Viktor ríe y asiente lentamente.

—Perfecto. Me aseguraré de que esté en perfectas condiciones para cuando llegues mañana.

La mano de Viktor sigue reteniéndolo con suavidad. Yuuri se mueve lentamente hacia el exterior, pues las ráfagas de aire han arrastrado un poco de nieve hasta los asientos del auto.

—Gracias, Viktor.

Viktor asiente pero no lo deja ir.

Y, en un acto totalmente impensable, Viktor lo abraza. Yuuri se congela en su lugar con los pensamientos a mil por hora y el corazón rugiendo ante el contacto. Viktor, en cambio, descansa su frente sobre el hombro derecho de Yuuri y suspira suavemente. Sus brazos lo mantienen firmemente contra su pecho, sin espacio para huir.

— _Has regresado_ —murmura Viktor en ruso.

—¿Qu…?

Las palabras salen atropelladas y antes de que pueda corregirse a sí mismo, Viktor se separa de él, dejándolo con un extraño vacío en el pecho. Yuuri abre la boca para hablar, la confusión grabada en su rostro, por lo que Viktor pone de nuevo esa expresión de antes, la que Yuuri no puede descifrar, y dice:

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

Yuuri asiente varias veces, sin saber exactamente qué responder. Baja del auto y cierra la puerta sólo para quedarse como un idiota parado en la acera, todavía en shock.

 _¿Has regresado?_ ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Yuuri ha conocido antes a Viktor? Lo duda, Yuuri nunca olvida un rostro, mucho menos el de alguien como Viktor.

El auto es encendido de nuevo y Yuuri sigue allí, sin saber cómo reaccionar, mirando los faros desaparecer en la distancia, ligeramente borrosos debido a la nieve.

Se sacude la nieve del cabello antes de entrar al edificio, con las palabras de Viktor retumbándole los oídos, con la extraña añoranza de su calor todavía en la piel. Yuuri suspira.

Yakov no estaría muy contento de esta excepcional revelación.

* * *

 **Notas:** el fic está terminado y sólo faltan otros tres capítulos más. La actualización será cada domingo. Agradecimientos especiales a Cydalima por darle el visto bueno y a Nickte por ayudarme con el summary (because I suck at those).


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias:** mención al Otabek/Yuri, violencia, uso de armas de fuego.

 **Notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 **II.**

 _This ain't the right time for you to fall in love with me_

 _Well baby I'm just bein' honest_

 _And I know my lies could not make you believe_

 **.**

Yuuri puede escuchar pasos acercándose a él. Inmediatamente, todos sus sentidos se activan y el estupor del sueño se desvanece con rapidez.

La puerta de su departamento se abre con sigilo. Por el sonido de los pasos adivina que son aproximadamente tres personas. Continúan hasta la cocina y pasan por el desgastado sillón rojo de su sala.

Suena un click. Yuuri rueda hasta caer de la cama, en una acción tan poco elegante que ha lastimado su propio hombro. Abren la puerta de su recámara con el mismo sigilo con el que traspasaron su hogar.

Entonces una ráfaga de balas llueve sobre la cama y la pared, explotando a su paso la pequeña lámpara en su buró, el cuadro de un búho que Phichit le regaló hace años. Yuuri cubre su cabeza y espera a que las balas terminen.

Suena otro click y ahora los tres intrusos salen corriendo.

Yuuri se levanta para mirar los pequeños agujeros que han dejado las balas sobre la pared. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo. Corre hacia el baño, donde ha dejado su celular cargando y casi arranca el conector de la pared al tomarlo del lavabo.

Marca el número de Celestino tres veces. Al cuarto timbre, su jefe contesta.

—Yuuri, ¿está todo bien?

—Celestino —comienza Yuuri en un tono tan formal que se sorprende a sí mismo—, alguien no me quiere aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Acaban de entrar a mi casa a intentar matarme. Logré ocultarme del otro lado de la cama y estoy bien. No se han quedado a confirmar que esté muerto.

—¿Crees que alguien dentro de la mafia sepa sobre tu operación encubierto? —pregunta Celestino, con aún más seriedad que Yuuri.

—No lo sé —admite Yuuri—. Pero investigaré si es así.

—Le preguntaré a Yakov si sabe algo —Celestino se queda en silencio durante unos segundos para proseguir—. Si el peligro es demasiado, cancelaré la operación.

—Pero, jefe…

—Quizás podamos utilizar esto en contra de Nikiforov —responde—. Supongo que alguno de los vecinos ya ha llamado a la policía, así que sal de allí inmediatamente para que parezca una riña entre mafias y nadie sospeche de ti.

—Sí, señor.

Celestino termina la llamada y Yuuri busca entre la oscuridad su abrigo y sus zapatos. No tiene el lujo de ponerse los lentes de contacto, así que simplemente toma las gafas que ha dejado en la sala y sale corriendo de su departamento sin llevarse nada más.

En la acera está el desvencijado auto que Viktor le dio hace una semana. Las llaves están en el abrigo de Yuuri y se apresura a entrar. El auto no tiene calefacción y Yuuri maldice el no haber traído sus guantes, pero no tiene tiempo para eso.

Las calles están repletas de nieve y un viaje que típicamente es de quince minutos, se convierte en uno de treinta. Yuuri maneja demasiado rápido, checando constantemente en el retrovisor que nadie lo esté siguiendo. Acelera aún más cuando entra a una de las avenidas principales y las llantas del auto parecen protestar con cada giro.

Al final, se hace veinte minutos hasta la mansión del grupo. Las llantas vuelven a rechinar cuando Yuuri frena imprudentemente ante las enormes rejas negras que protegen la entrada.

—Yuuri Katsuki —prácticamente grita hacia el interfón y las rejas se abren, permitiéndole entrar.

Sin embargo, al frenar de nuevo, se encuentra con un auto negro encendido de frente a él. Del auto emerge Viktor, prácticamente corriendo hacia él. Lo siguen Christophe y Otabek.

Yuuri sale de su propio auto para encontrarse con Viktor, quien toma su rostro con ambas manos y lo mira con tanta preocupación que Yuuri se queda sin palabras.

—¿Estás bien, Yuuri?

—Sí…

—Nos avisaron lo que ha sucedido. Yuuri, ¿estás seguro que estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido —casi exclama Viktor, sin soltarlo.

Christophe y Otabek se acercan hasta ellos.

—Estoy bien. Logré escuchar cuando entraron y me escondí. Tuve que salir yo también antes de que llegara la policía.

Christophe asiente y Viktor se aparta lentamente.

—No podemos seguir hablando aquí, está nevando. Entremos —dice Christophe, palmeando su hombro derecho.

Yuuri no puede evitar la exclamación de dolor al sentir la mano de Christophe sobre su hombro. Instintivamente, da unos pasos hacia atrás y lleva su propia mano para cubrir su hombro de cualquier otro contacto.

Viktor prácticamente salta hacia él, con los ojos abiertos llenos de preocupación.

—Estás herido —pronuncia y Viktor luce como si fuese a movilizar a todos los miembros del grupo para llevar a Yuuri al hospital.

—Es… Yo… No pude amortiguar bien el golpe cuando me rodé de la cama para esconderme. No es nada grave.

—Chris, investiga quiénes entraron al departamento de Yuuri y hazte cargo de la policía. Y Otabek, refuerza la seguridad alrededor de la mansión —dice Viktor mientras arrastra a Yuuri hasta el interior de la mansión—. Estaré en mi habitación con Yuuri si sucede cualquier cosa.

Ambos hombres asienten y las puertas se cierran detrás de él apenas termina de entrar. Viktor da más órdenes a la vieja ama de llaves en ruso y lo arrastra nuevamente escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación principal.

La habitación de Viktor luce exactamente como Yuuri imaginaba. Los aposentos de un rey y la más íntima mirada hacia la personalidad de Viktor.

—Siéntate en la cama y quítate la camiseta —ordena Viktor con esa voz increíblemente seria, digna de un comandante.

Yuuri no se da cuenta del desastre que es hasta que se quita el pesado abrigo frente al enorme espejo que se encuentra en una de las paredes de la habitación. Por supuesto, aún sigue en su pijama, usando las primeras botas que pudo agarrar de su clóset. Un lado de su cabello se eleva en todas direcciones y las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos han visto mejores días.

Pero está cansado por la adrenalina de hace unas horas y le importa menos que Viktor jamás lo haya visto así. Se quita la camiseta con cierta languidez y deja su ropa en el suelo.

Los tatuajes que ha intentado ocultar desde que conoció a Viktor ahora están a la vista. Dos enormes peces koi de diferentes colores adornan la mayoría de su espalda y varias flores de sakura bajan por sus hombros y sus brazos. El artista, en su tiempo, había estado muy orgulloso de su trabajo, al igual que Yuuri.

Ahora, sin embargo, los trazos le parecen horribles, como cicatrices que jamás sanaron bien. Nota la mirada de Viktor sobre su espalda y Yuuri se gira para confrontar cualquier expresión que haya en su rostro.

Espera disgusto, asco, miedo. La típica inicial reacción de cualquier persona que no sea yakuza. Una parte de él, en sus pensamientos, quiere tomar su camiseta, cubrirse y salir corriendo de allí. Otra parte, no obstante, desea que Viktor mire el lienzo en el que se ha convertido su piel y recorra con sus dedos cada trazo, cada línea, cada flor que cubre sus hombros.

Viktor nunca dejará de sorprenderlo.

Su mirada está llena de admiración, de cierta nostalgia y de deseo.

Se ha quitado, también, su abrigo y su camisa blanca la ha doblado hasta los codos. Yuuri siente el cansancio relajar sus músculos así que se sienta en la cama de Viktor, justo como le es ordenado.

El ama de llaves toca la puerta y le entrega a Viktor vendas y un ungüento que huele a eucalipto. Se disculpa por la intromisión y sale, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

—Yuuri —suspira Viktor sentándose a un lado de él.

Viktor deja las vendas y el ungüento a un lado. Y, sin prisa ni miedo, traza con la yema de los dedos las líneas de su espalda. Yuuri siente un escalofrío cuando los dedos fríos de Viktor lo tocan, pero no opone resistencia. Si hubiese sido otra persona, Yuuri ya no estaría en la misma habitación.

Pero Viktor es diferente. El tacto de sus dedos, acompañado por la suave respiración, le parece imposible. Viktor no lo toca con curiosidad; lo hace con delicadeza y adoración, como si estuviese recordando un objeto preciado de su pasado.

—Hermoso —dice Viktor en ruso, las palabras más para sí mismo que para Yuuri.

Yuuri no responde, observando el cabello platinado de Viktor y la piel tersa de su rostro. Por fin, después de varios minutos de Viktor trazando líneas irregulares e invisibles sobre la piel de Yuuri, toma el ungüento que ha dejado a un lado.

Esparce un poco sobre el hombro lastimado de Yuuri y masajea suavemente esa parte de la piel hasta que el dolor disminuye un poco. Después, con extremo cuidado, venda su hombro para que no haga ningún movimiento innecesario.

Justo cuando Yuuri está a punto de levantarse por su camiseta, Viktor inclina la cabeza y deposita un beso sobre su hombro lastimado, el acto tan espontáneo que deja a Yuuri, nuevamente, sin palabras.

Y luego, traicionándose a sí mismo, siente la sangre hervir en su rostro y el pánico subiendo por su pecho.

—¡V-Viktor! —Yuuri suena escandalizado.

Viktor se echa a reír, cerrando los ojos.

—Luces adorable —contesta Viktor entre risas.

—No sé qué tiene de adorable un hombre adulto, pero de acuerdo —replica Yuuri tratando de defenderse de la encantadora risa de su compañero.

Pero Viktor es inmune a su débil ironía y despeina juguetonamente su cabello. Una vez más, los escalofríos lo recorren entero apenas siente los dedos de Viktor peinar los mechones de cabello hacia atrás.

—Espero que no quieras volver a ese horrible edificio —le sonríe.

—Era acogedor —Yuuri se encoge de hombros.

Viktor despeina su cabello nuevamente y se levanta a recoger la ropa que Yuuri ha dejado en el piso. Le entrega su camiseta y cuelga su abrigo en un perchero.

—Duerme un poco, Yuuri. Ha sido una noche agitada para ti —sugiere Viktor en casi un susurro.

—De acuerdo, dime dónde está mi habitación.

Viktor ríe de nuevo.

—Quédate aquí —dice—. Mi cama es la más cómoda de todas.

Yuuri se tensa inmediatamente. Sin querer, mira a Viktor horrorizado. Aunque, _ciertamente_ , no le disgusta la idea de dormir con Viktor, es muy arriesgada la idea de dormir juntos. Después de todo, dormido no tiene control sobre sus posibles acciones.

—Mi cama es toda tuya hasta el amanecer. Ayudaré a Chris a lidiar con la policía e iré a hablar con Yura sobre nuevas medidas de seguridad. ¿Le has hablado de esto a los del Yamaguchi-gumi?

—Sí —miente Yuuri—. Están al tanto de la situación y también reforzarán la seguridad alrededor del jefe.

Viktor asiente.

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte por ahora —y lo mira una vez más, con absoluta adoración—. Descansa, Yuuri. Le avisaré a la ama de llaves que esté pendiente por si necesitas algo.

Y sin más, Viktor abandona la habitación dejando a Yuuri aún conmocionado por la intimidad tan repentina pero esperada, de alguna forma.

Es la primera noche que Yuuri duerme profundamente.

 **.**

A la medianoche, se encuentra a Yuri en la enorme cocina de la mansión.

Está sentado alrededor de la pequeña mesa de madera, masticando sin mucho ánimo una manzana. Yuuri abre el refrigerador lentamente, sin prestarle atención al joven.

—Hey, tú —habla Yuri, rompiendo el silencio de la cocina y obligando a Yuuri a girarse—, ¿hay algo que no sean vegetales y leche en ese refrigerador?

—Ah —Yuuri se acomoda las gafas—, no, creo que no.

Yuri bufa.

—No quiero despertar a Irina —murmura para sí mismo.

Yuuri mira la manzana que tiene en la mano y su cara de pocos amigos, exacerbada por su falta de comida. Sin decir nada, mira de nuevo el interior del refrigerador y hace una lista mental de la receta de katsudon de su madre.

Aún con Yuri sentado en la cocina, quien al parecer lo está ignorando, Yuuri prepara suficiente katsudon para dos personas. No tiene mucha hambre pero supone que acompañar un rato a Yuri mientras cena no le hará daño.

Yuri olfatea el aire y su estómago gruñe tan fuerte que le hace soltar unas cuantas maldiciones en ruso. Yuuri evita reírse y mira el rostro rojo de Yuri, completamente avergonzado.

—Hey… ¡Si vas a cocinar hazlo en otra parte! —le recrimina y Yuuri suelta una suave risa— No te rías.

Yuuri agita la mano dándole a entender que no pretendía burlarse de él. Deja un plato de katsudon frente a Yuri antes de que pueda huir de la cocina y el joven lo mira incrédulo.

—¿Es esta una broma? —pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo sería? —contesta Yuuri— Si no quieres comerlo, puedes dejarlo sobre la mesa e irte. Aunque eso sería una lástima porque lo preparé justo con la receta de mi madre.

Yuri lo mira desconfiado una vez más, antes de tomar el tenedor que Yuuri dejó a un lado del plato y revolver el contenido, inspeccionando los ingredientes. Luego, al ver que no tenía nada extraño y admitir que realmente olía bien, toma el primer bocado, masticando despacio.

La expresión de puro deleite de Yuri hace sonreír a Yuuri. El joven, con su largo cabello rubio, casi entierra la nariz en el plato, tomando trozos de carne y arroz casi al mismo tiempo. Yuuri toma asiento frente a él y lo deja comer en paz, sintiéndose increíblemente halagado cuando termina el katsudon en tiempo récord.

Yuri deja el plato vacío a un lado y mira a Yuuri como si fuese de otro planeta.

—Eso… —divaga— ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese platillo?

—Katsudon.

Yuri asiente pero no habla más, así que Yuuri inicia de nuevo la conversación.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, Yuri? —pregunta.

—Beka y yo estuvimos… —Yuri se detiene en seco, mira a Yuuri sin saber cómo proseguir, sonrojado, y luego gira la cabeza para ocultarse detrás de su cabello— haciendo cosas.

Yuuri enarca una ceja y no le toma mucho tiempo en adivinar el porqué de la reacción de Yuri. Sonríe de nuevo, ahora suavemente.

—Bueno, si Otabek tiene hambre, dejé el restante del katsudon dentro del refrigerador —Yuuri se levanta lentamente de su asiento.

Comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de la cocina cuando Yuri lo detiene.

—¡Katsudon! —le llama y Yuuri se sorprende de su nuevo sobrenombre.

—¿Katsudon? —Yuuri se gira.

—No me gusta que compartamos el mismo nombre —Yuri arruga la nariz, en un gesto de disgusto—. Así que a partir de hoy te llamaré Katsudon.

Yuuri parpadea varias veces, confundido. Se acomoda las gafas y suspira. No tiene sentido discutir con Yuri y tampoco es precisamente beneficioso estar en malos términos con alguien del grupo, aunque igual no pasará mucho tiempo allí.

Al no obtener una respuesta de Yuuri, Yuri continúa:

—No me agradas —confiesa sinceramente y sin rodeos; Yuuri al menos tiene que reconocer eso— y odio la expresión de idiota que Viktor tiene cuando está alrededor de ti, pero… gracias por la comida.

Yuuri no sabe si sentirse halagado u ofendido, así que asiente. Se dispone a partir cuando Yuri habla de nuevo:

—Y nadie sabe todavía lo de… Beka y yo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que más te vale no contarlo —lo amenaza pero Yuuri no se lo toma muy en serio, debido a que, al parecer, Yuri logra sonrojarse ante la simple mención de su relación con Otabek.

Yuuri contiene la risa una vez más. Le parece adorable que Yuri vaya amenazando gente mientras está rojo como un tomate.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Buenas noches, Yuri.

 **.**

Viktor Nikiforov tiene un _poodle_.

Viktor Nikiforov, playboy, ruso, encantador y jefe de la mafia en esa ciudad. Viktor Nikiforov, de quien se mantienen cuatro expedientes y cinco investigaciones en las oficinas centrales de la policía.

Yuuri siente que se va a desmayar cuando mira a Viktor jugando con un enorme _poodle_ marrón en el jardín trasero de la mansión. Los zapatos de diseñador de Viktor están llenos de tierra y su traje negro tiene rastros de huellas de lodo. Su cabello está despeinado y cuando el perro se lanza contra él, ambos caen al suelo. Viktor se disuelve en pequeñas risas que le hacen imposible a Yuuri despegar los ojos de la escena.

 _Definitivamente_ no fue entrenado para esto.

Viktor nota su presencia bajo el umbral de la puerta y aparta al perro para poder levantarse.

—Ah, Yuuri, ¿necesitas algo?

A Yuuri le toma unos segundos contestar. Sigue procesando lo que acaban de presenciar sus ojos. Viktor Nikiforov tiene un _poodle_ , uno igual al que él tenía cuando era un niño.

—¿Yuuri?

—¡Ah! —Yuuri vuelve a la realidad con una exclamación. Sus ojos se fijan en Viktor y rápidamente intenta recobrar la compostura— Chris dice que no ha escuchado nada sobre el ataque a mi departamento, así que supone que no fue de alguna otra mafia. También quiere reunirse contigo esta noche.

—¿En _Intoxicated_?

—Sí, "en el mismo lugar de siempre".

Viktor asiente. El enorme _poodle_ se acerca a Yuuri y olfatea sus manos. Ladra para captar su atención y luego recarga sus patas sobre la camisa blanca de Yuuri, llenándola de lodo. Ladra de nuevo y mueve la cola.

—¡Makkacchin! —exclama Viktor al mirar en horror la camisa de Yuuri.

Pero antes de que pueda regañarlo, Yuuri comienza a reírse y se agacha para poder acariciar al perro. Makkacchin, complacido ante el contacto, lame el rostro de Yuuri y mueve la cola entusiastamente.

Yuuri enreda sus dedos en el suave pelaje rizado y escucha a Viktor decir:

—No sabía que te gustaran los perros.

—Claro que me gustan —responde sin levantar la mirada—. Makkacchin luce como un perro que yo tuve cuando era niño. Se llamaba Vicchan.

Yuuri finalmente se levanta, palmeando la cabeza de Makkachin en el acto, y observa las manchas cafés en su camisa blanca. Realmente no le importa, Makkachin podría haberse comido sus zapatos allí mismo y le daría igual. Simplemente lo hace porque Viktor luce extremadamente apenado.

—Déjame comprarte una camisa nueva.

Yuuri niega con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Tengo como veinte iguales en mi clóset.

—No, no —Viktor frunce el ceño—, es mi perro y yo debería pagar por los daños hechos.

Yuuri ríe y señala el propio traje arruinado de Viktor.

—¡Tú también estás cubierto en lodo!

—Es diferente y fue inevitable —se defiende—. Pero lo tuyo fue un accidente.

—No te preocupes —sonríe Yuuri, tratando de dar por terminado el tema—. Makkacchin no lo hizo a propósito. Además, ¿cómo podría enfadarme con un perro tan lindo como él?

Yuuri se inclina de nuevo a acariciar a Makkacchin y al parecer eso convence a Viktor pues únicamente suspira y murmura en ruso que debería dejarle la camisa a Irina para que intente quitarle las manchas.

Yuuri se sienta sobre el césped recién cortado y deja que Makkachin recargue su cabeza sobre su regazo. Viktor se sienta a un lado de él, en silencio y Yuuri repasa sus dedos por el suave pelaje rizado del _poodle_.

—¿Vicchan está en Japón con tus padres?

—Ah, no —responde Yuuri, suspirando—. Vicchan murió hace dos meses.

—Oh, no —se disculpa inmediatamente Viktor—, lo siento mucho, Yuuri, no quise…

—Está bien —dice Yuuri, sin cambiar de expresión—. Ya estaba viejo y no quisimos que sufriera más. Fue… bastante duro al principio.

—Lo siento —murmura Viktor.

—Sus cenizas están en la casa de mis padres. Construyeron un pequeño altar en el rincón en el que solía dormir y las pusieron allí.

Yuuri se sorprende a sí mismo por hablar tan abiertamente sobre algo personal como la muerte de su perro con Viktor. Una línea más que no debía ser cruzada y que Yuuri acababa de casualmente saltar.

Ha mantenido sus emociones alejadas, justo como se le dictó al principio del operativo. Pero, ocasionalmente, y al igual que los corazones de las personas, el verdadero Yuuri sale a flote y se concede a sí mismo el placer de ser sincero.

Decide que le gusta poder ser sí mismo y ser sincero con Viktor.

Viktor jamás intenta derribar las barreras que Yuuri ha colocado alrededor de sí mismo. En vez, espera pacientemente a que Yuuri esté preparado para salir y lo invite a entrar. Y cuando es así, cuando Viktor echa un vistazo al verdadero Yuuri y decide quedarse, Yuuri presiente que es amor.

Así es como Viktor termina por alojarse en un nuevo rincón impenetrable de Yuuri. Toma su mano en silencio, la que no está ocupada en acariciar a Makkacchin y no dice nada. Le da su espacio a Yuuri sin dejarlo sentir solo.

Entonces las lágrimas que ha contenido por dos meses y la culpa de no haber podido volar a Japón para despedirse de su amigo de toda la vida, se desbordan. Ahoga los sollozos sobre el pelaje de Makkacchin y llora.

Llora hasta que su rostro se siente pegajoso y el pelaje de Makkachin está empapado. Llora en la intimidad que Viktor le ha concedido. Llora hasta que ese peso de su corazón deja de torturarlo.

La mano de Viktor, sin embargo, jamás se mueve. Permanecen sus dedos enlazados, reconfortantemente cálidos y comprensivos.

Viktor se acerca más a Yuuri. Sin quitar su mano, recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri y suspira.

Viktor no dice nada. No necesita hacerlo.

—No pude despedirme de Vicchan —admite Yuuri entre sollozos—. No pude tomar un vuelo a Japón para acariciarlo por última vez.

Los dedos de Viktor estrechan los suyos fuertemente. Yuuri quiere permanecer así por siempre, con su corazón abierto y el calor de Viktor, y sabe que la realidad vendrá a morderlo tan pronto como ponga un pie fuera de ese jardín.

Sin embargo, por lo mientras, cierra los ojos y decide ignorar por unos minutos más al resto del mundo, bañado por los rayos del sol.

 **.**

Es un viernes por la noche e _Intoxicated_ está lleno de gente, como es de esperar. Viktor y Yuuri son escoltados a través de la multitud por varios miembros del grupo. Un hombre de cabello castaño se detiene frente a ellos y Viktor lo saluda.

—Hola, ¿está Chris ocupado?

—Salió a resolver un problema que había en el otro bar —responde—. No creo que tarde mucho, lo siento.

Viktor niega con la cabeza.

—Está bien. En cuanto llegue dile que estaremos esperándolo en la barra del segundo piso.

El hombre asiente y desaparece entre la multitud de jóvenes bailando. Viktor les dice en ruso a los miembros del grupo que los acompañan que únicamente custodien la entrada al segundo piso.

Entonces, entre las luces neones y las respiraciones agitadas de los presentes, Viktor toma su mano y guía a Yuuri entre el gentío. Viktor, siendo unos centímetros más alto que la mayoría, lo hace fácil de identificar debido a su cabello platinado. Los dedos lo sujetan fuertemente y Yuuri se deja arrastrar por la pista de baile hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.

Viktor únicamente suelta su mano cuando llegan a la entrada y Mila sale a recibirlos. Está usando un elegante vestido negro y su cabello rojo se agita cuando desciende unos pocos escalones para saludarlos.

Le lanza una mirada curiosa a Yuuri y luego a Viktor, sólo para sonreír abiertamente, como si supiese algo que ninguno de los dos supiera aún.

—Ah, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía a ustedes dos —dice—. ¿Has venido a hablar con Chris, jefe?

Viktor asiente.

—Sí. Lo esperaremos aquí.

Mila abre la puerta y los invita a pasar, sin dejar de sonreír. Yuuri puede sentir su mirada en la espalda y lo incomoda el no comprender esa extraña chispa de comprensión en Mila. Suspira y lo deja pasar.

No hay ninguna información relevante sobre Mila. Lo único que Yuuri tuvo tiempo de investigar fue que trabaja en _Intoxicated_ y es amiga de Georgi y Yuri. No parece relacionarse más allá con los asuntos del grupo.

Viktor se sienta en una de las mesas más alejadas del escenario, allí donde la música no puede escucharse muy bien y la oscuridad lo hace un lugar íntimo. Le pide al bartender dos Martini e invita a Yuuri sentarse a su lado.

Hay una cantante de jazz sobre el escenario y Yuuri imagina que el espectáculo principal debe ser un poco más tarde. Se acomoda a un lado de Viktor, dejando el espacio suficiente para poder respirar tranquilamente.

El lugar está casi desierto, salvo por un par de parejas que se esconden en la escasa luz y las suaves palabras de amor que suenan distantes desde donde se encuentran. El bartender les entrega sus bebidas y se marcha sin decir nada. Yuuri entonces nota, a lo lejos, a una pareja besándose, totalmente ajenos a cualquier cosa que estuviese sucediendo. Desvía la mirada, un poco ruborizado, y Viktor ríe a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuri?

—Yo… Hummm...

Viktor ríe de nuevo.

—¿Nunca has hecho eso? ¿Ir con tu pareja a donde nadie los moleste para estar solos y quizás hacer cosas que estarían mal vistas en público?

En vez de responder, Yuuri evita su mirada y apura de un solo trago su Martini. Alza la mano para pedir otro más y, cuando se gira, puede ver que Viktor tiene una expresión de absoluta incredulidad en el rostro.

—¿Jamás has salido con nadie? —pregunta, inmensamente sorprendido.

—Nunca tuve tiempo… ni nadie quien realmente me interesara —admite Yuuri y de pronto siente que no quiere tener esta conversación sobrio.

—¿Qué? —dice Viktor, con cierta ternura— Pero si tú eres…

Y se interrumpe a sí mismo para tocar la mejilla de Yuuri con la yema de sus dedos. Los ojos de Viktor lucen imposiblemente azul en la escasa luz y Yuuri intenta, casi con desesperación, no mirarlo más.

No obstante, su cuerpo es atraído hacia el de Viktor, en un instinto tan básico como el de respirar. Así, a escasos centímetros, puede notar los labios de Viktor curvarse y temblar casi imperceptiblemente. Y su rostro cerrar el espacio entre ambos tan lenta y dolorosamente que Yuuri no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Su cerebro está a punto de hacer corto circuito cuando alguien carraspea y llama su atención. Es Chris, quien está parado frente a su mesa, y luce un poco incómodo de haber interrumpido el momento.

—Siento interrumpirlos… Puedo regresar en unos minutos —dice rápidamente cuando las miradas de ambos caen sobre él—. Yo…

Yuuri se separa de Viktor y al ruso no le queda más que suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

—No, siéntate, Chris. Estábamos esperándote.

Chris toma asiento frente a ellos y mira a Yuuri, disculpándose de nuevo silenciosamente. Yuuri asiente, porque realmente no está molesto. Chris lo ha salvado de cruzar una línea más, de las tantas que fueron dejadas entre los límites de su profesionalismo y sus verdaderos sentimientos. Una más, la que parece definitiva. Está seguro que si besa a Viktor tendrá que dar por terminada la operación y regresar a Japón para nunca volver a mirar atrás.

—Quería hablarles sobre el ataque a Yuuri —comienza—. Logramos obtener el archivo de investigación de la policía pero no nos sirvió de mucho. Lo catalogaron como una riña entre mafias rivales y cerraron la investigación. Sin embargo, cuando Otabek y yo hicimos otra investigación, descubrimos algo interesante.

Chris desliza una carpeta con un montón de fotos de las paredes de su habitación. Viktor enciende su celular para poder verlas mejor. Chris continúa.

—Encontramos que las balas son las mismas que compramos nosotros hace un año en Rusia.

—¿Hace un año? —recuerda Viktor— ¿Las mismas que fueron robadas del auto de Yakov?

Chris asiente.

—Quien sea que esté detrás del ataque a Yuuri, fue también quien robó las balas —Chris mira a Yuuri y su voz se torna seria—. Alguien del mismo grupo.

Ahora esas son _nuevas_ noticias para Yuuri. Alguien dentro del mismo grupo quizás haya descubierto su verdadera identidad y propósito en el grupo y quiera eliminarlo a toda costa. Yuuri mira su propio celular. Tiene que comunicárselo a Celestino lo más pronto posible.

Viktor frunce el ceño.

—¿Alguien del grupo? ¿Por qué querrían matar a Yuuri?

Chris se encoge de hombros, porque ni siquiera él lo sabe.

—Hasta que averigües más, no se lo digas a nadie más que a Otabek y Yura —ordena Viktor, grave—. El responsable ya sabe que estamos investigándolo y no quiero levantar más sospechas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Otabek es el único que sabe esto, aparte de ustedes dos —Chris se inclina hacia ambos, en un gesto confidente—. Si descubro quién es el responsable, ¿cómo quieres que proceda, Viktor?

Viktor no lo duda ni un solo segundo.

—Lo que ha hecho es una traición al grupo y ha roto una de las reglas principales de no herir a ningún otro miembro del grupo —la voz de Viktor se vuelve fría y horriblemente hostil. Ese es el Viktor del que Yuuri ha leído incontables veces en su oficina. El Viktor que todos temen, por una muy buena razón—. Lidiaré con la persona yo mismo.

Un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de Yuuri como sentencia final.

 **.**

Viktor está callado durante todo el camino.

Yuuri, desde el asiento del copiloto, puede notar su ligero ceño fruncido y sus labios tensos, en una simple línea. Su perfil, por supuesto, luce tan apuesto como siempre y Yuuri tiene la necesidad de apartar la mirada por unos segundos.

Las luces de la ciudad son dejadas atrás mientras Viktor conduce hacia la mansión. Pronto, son acompañados por la nieve en la carretera y la luz de los faros del auto.

Viktor había rechazado volver a la mansión con el chófer y los demás miembros del grupo. No explicó por qué pero Yuuri supone que quería un tiempo a solas para pensar y distraerse.

Así que se lo concede, bajando el volumen de la radio y mirando hacia el exterior. Es lo menos que puede hacer por él.

Nadie habla por un buen tramo del camino, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Viktor carraspea ligeramente para llamar la atención de Yuuri y empieza:

—Lamento haberte puesto en peligro, Yuuri —se disculpa, la voz carente de la anterior hostilidad con la que dio órdenes a Chris.

—No es tu culpa…

—Lo es —lo interrumpe Viktor, en un tono alarmantemente bajo que hace a Yuuri inquietarse en su asiento—. Es automáticamente mi responsabilidad cuando alguno de los miembros en el grupo hace algo mal.

Yuuri quiere volver a decirle que no es su culpa, pero se detiene.

Viktor Nikiforov tomó cargo como el líder de su grupo hace cuatro meses, Yuuri recuerda. La policía desea detener los avances de la mafia en la ciudad y la organización de Viktor no es precisamente una de las mejores consolidadas del país. Su inestabilidad duró dos meses, los suficientes para que la policía pudiese arrestar a varios miembros. Recuerda las palabras de Celestino: aprovechar que Nikiforov es un líder inexperto y por fin desestabilizar al grupo.

Yuuri suspira.

—No —y su propia voz suena lejana, las palabras pronunciadas por el Yuuri que se asoma a la superficie una vez más—. Gracias por protegerme, Viktor.

A esto, Viktor no replica. Baja la velocidad del auto para poder mirar a Yuuri, quien lo mira con honesta gratitud.

—Yuuri…

—Una vez —comienza Yuuri, mirando hacia el oscuro tramo de la carretera, optando por cambiar de tema—, cuando aún estaba en Japón, tuve que disfrazarme de geisha para poder infiltrarme en una de las fiestas del grupo yakuza rival.

Viktor le lanza una mirada atónita al principio y luego comienza a reírse.

—¿Geisha?

Yuuri corresponde sus risas, asintiendo.

—Mis demás compañeros no podían hacerlo porque eran demasiado corpulentos y de verdad parecían matones —continúa—. El jefe me ordenó que yo lo hiciera, así que robé uno de los kimono del lugar y terminé entreteniendo al _oyabun_ rival toda la noche.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Viktor, curioso.

—Bailé toda la noche —responde Yuuri, en voz baja, como si fuese un secreto—. Toqué el shamisen y recité poemas de Izumi Shikibu.

—¿Puedes decirme uno? —pide Viktor, en el mismo tono con el que Yuuri habló.

Yuuri intenta recordar el exacto poema que recitó esa noche, sin éxito. Sacude la cabeza.

—Sólo recuerdo una parte.

—Dímela.

Yuuri toma una bocanada de aire y recita las líneas en japonés, justo como las recuerda. Las sílabas se le hacen tan familiares que le saben agridulce en la lengua. Después, cuando el silencio ha reemplazado la melodía de sus palabras en japonés, Yuuri traduce ese fragmento al inglés para que Viktor pueda saber su significado.

—"Even if I now saw you only once, I would long for you through worlds, worlds, worlds."

Viktor lo mira y luce como si le hiciesen falta las palabras. Las luces de la mansión pueden verse a la distancia y, aunque Yuuri preferiría quedarse por siempre en el interior del auto, donde nadie más puede interrumpirlos, Viktor detiene el auto por completo para girar su cuerpo hacia Yuuri.

—¿Qué fue del _oyabun_?

Yuuri sonríe, en un gesto cuasi atrevido. Viktor no puede apartar los ojos.

—Terminó en la cárcel, junto con su grupo entero.

 **.**

Yuuri sale de la mansión hacia el jardín trasero con el pretexto de fumar. Makkachin lo sigue diligentemente hasta el césped cubierto de nieve donde Yuuri enciende distraídamente un cigarrillo y saca su celular del bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

Le marca a Celestino, tres veces, hasta que contesta, como siempre, a la cuarta vez.

—Christophe descubrió que fue alguien dentro del grupo quien intentó matarme —dice, sin rodeos. Las palabras en japonés lo hacen sentir culpable. Hace unas horas había estado recitándole poesía a Viktor y ahora está allí, traicionando su confianza.

Celestino, del otro lado de la línea, se queda en silencio.

—¿Estás seguro que es alguien del grupo? ¿Ha descubierto tu identidad?

—No lo sé —Yuuri suena un poco exasperado mientras le da una calada a su cigarrillo y siente una migraña avecinarse—. Christophe dijo que las balas eran unas que el mismo grupo compró hace un año y que fueron robadas del auto de Yakov.

—Voy a cancelar la operación, Yuuri —declara Celestino inmediatamente—. No puedo arriesgar a que te asesinen o que la seas descubierto.

Yuuri se queda en silencio, dándole otra larga calada a su cigarrillo. Algo dentro de su pecho se retuerce y una ráfaga de aire helado lo hace sentir aún más miserable. La ansiedad comienza a estremecer sus extremidades y Yuuri la hace retroceder forzosamente a base de grandes bocanadas y exhalaciones de aire.

—Yuuri, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Celestino.

—Sí —miente—. Lo siento, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

—Espera tus órdenes al mediodía. Te llamaré para decirte cómo proceder, pero ve preparándote desde esta noche.

—Entendido.

Celestino termina la llamada sin decirle nada más, dejando a Yuuri solo y miserable en el frío de la medianoche.

Ha sido un idiota por tan sólo albergar la esperanza de que podía quedárselo con todo. Con Viktor, con Makkachin, con el Yuuri que sale de vez en cuando a ser sincero consigo mismo. Por supuesto, la realidad tendría que morderlo apenas sintiera una pizca de paz.

Quedarse con Viktor es imposible, porque Yuuri está seguro que sus sentimientos son únicamente pasajeros, que alguien más vendrá y se los arrebatará; que Viktor no mirará hacia atrás cuando encuentre a una persona mucho más interesante.

Y amar a Viktor también lo es. Porque nunca estuvo destinado a quedarse allí. Yuuri, al igual que los sentimientos de Viktor, es fugaz, apenas un don nadie que tendrá que retirarse cuando la operación esté en peligro.

Yuuri se recarga contra una de las paredes y Makkachin lame su mano, pidiendo atención. Lo acaricia distraídamente mientras fuma su cigarrillo.

Es un idiota por haber creído que podría salir de allí ileso. Piensa seriamente en volver a Japón apenas dé por terminada su relación con el grupo y nunca salir de Hasetsu. Renunciar a la policía y ayudar a sus padres con Yutopia. Olvidarse por completo de la vida que tuvo.

Sólo le queda esperar al mediodía del siguiente día. Darse media vuelta y pretender que jamás conoció a Viktor.

Alguien entra al jardín por una de las puertas corredizas de vidrio. Yuuri alza la mirada para encontrarse con Otabek.

—Viktor te está buscando —anuncia, en el mismo tono monótono de siempre.

Yuuri tira su cigarrillo a la nieve, sintiendo que le hace falta el aire ante la mención de su nombre.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta Otabek, haciéndose a un lado para que Yuuri pueda pasar.

—Perfectamente —y algo en el tono de su voz no convence a Otabek, porque inmediatamente frunce el ceño. Yuuri no lo puede culpar, porque también ha fallado en convencerse a sí mismo.

—Cualquier cosa —comienza Otabek—, y me refiero a _cualquier cosa_ , no dudes en decirnos.

Yuuri se gira y suspira. Makkachin se acomoda a su lado, esperando pacientemente para seguirlo escaleras arriba.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Otabek?

Otabek asiente.

—Cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo aquí está tan preocupado por mí?

Otabek luce como si Yuuri le acabase de hacer la pregunta más obvia y estúpida del mundo. Al notar que Yuuri no tiene idea del porqué de su reacción, lo explica:

—Jamás habíamos visto a Viktor tan contento como cuando está contigo —dice y su expresión se suaviza significativamente—. Si eres importante para él, también lo eres para nosotros. Él nos ayuda a proteger todo lo que amamos, así que lo menos que podríamos hacer por él es protegerte a ti.

Yuuri siente que esas palabras terminan por hacer añicos sus deseos por tenerlo todo. No puede tener a Viktor, no puede tener su carrera, no puede tener ni una semblanza de felicidad antes de que la realidad se lo arrebate todo.

Le agradece en un murmullo a Otabek por su respuesta y prácticamente sube corriendo las escaleras. No se detiene a buscar a Viktor, quien esperaba verlo según las palabras de Otabek, y se encierra en su habitación de la mansión.

Deja afuera a Makkachin, quien rasca la puerta y suelta unos gimoteos para que lo deje entrar, pero Yuuri decide que no quiere sentir más apego a algo que no puede obtener. Saca la maleta en la que trasladó todas sus cosas hasta la mansión y comienza a lanzar su ropa al interior, en una especie de rabieta. Únicamente deja afuera una de sus camisas blancas y un traje negro.

Entonces se quita la ropa que lleva puesta y la mete en la maleta también. Así, en medio de la habitación, desnudo, puede mirar sus tatuajes de reojo en el espejo que está en la pared.

Los peces koi en su espalda lucen como si fueran a consumirlo en cualquier momento y las flores de sakura como si fuesen a caerse y dejarlo con la carne al rojo vivo.

Yuuri comienza a tener problemas para respirar y su corazón se siente como si fuese a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. La visión se le nubla y las lágrimas brotan al instante. Lo que tanto había estado conteniendo por fin lo traicionaba en la soledad su habitación.

Se hizo un ovillo en su cama, una parte de su ser esperando despertar al día siguiente en Japón, con Vicchan durmiendo sobre su regazo y la música pop ochentera que su madre solía poner todas las mañanas.

 **.**

Esta mañana Yuuri no tiene ánimos ni ganas de ponerse los lentes de contacto, así que simplemente peina su cabello hacia atrás y se pone las gafas.

La maleta la deja en una de las esquinas de la habitación y ordena la habitación como le fue entregada por primera vez. Antes de cerrar la puerta, observa con cierto anhelo las cuatro paredes. Si tan sólo pudiese quedarse allí un poco más.

Sólo un poco más de tiempo, es lo único que pide.

Sus pies lo llevan escaleras abajo, a la cocina. Se ha despertado un poco más tarde de lo usual, por lo que probablemente los demás miembros que viven en la mansión ya hayan desayunado. Las únicas personas en la cocina son Otabek e Irina, la vieja ama de llaves.

Irina, al verlo entrar, sonríe y lo invita a sentarse. Yuuri murmura un "buenos días" en ruso y toma asiento a un lado de Otabek. El ama de llaves le sirve jugo de naranja y un blini con mantequilla.

—¿Dónde está Viktor? —pregunta al terminar de masticar un pedazo de blini. No lo ha visto desde anoche y, en sus egoístas deseos, quiere poder verlo una última vez antes de recibir sus órdenes.

Otabek niega con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no sabe. Yuuri mira a Irina, quien le comunica en ruso que ella lo vio salir muy temprano acompañado por Christophe.

Yuuri suspira. Sin Viktor presente, probablemente tendrá que romper la alianza con Yuri, quien seguramente no dudará en aceptar. Es mucho más fácil de ese modo, se convence a sí mismo. No tiene que despedirse de Viktor, y Viktor no le rogará para que se quede, y Yuuri dejará de titubear ante sus sentimientos.

Podrá volver a casa, intacto. Alguien más vendrá y reemplazará a Yuuri en las atenciones de Viktor. Podrá ser olvidado. Podrá pretender que nada de eso pasó.

Termina su blini en silencio, con el celular a un lado de su plato. Treinta minutos para el mediodía. Supone que tendrá que partir de la mansión esa misma tarde antes de levantar sospechas. La anticipación lo hace sentir miserable.

Sin embargo, cuando el reloj de su celular marca cinco minutos para el mediodía, miembros del grupo llegan agitados, algunos gritando y otros dando órdenes rápidamente. Otabek se levanta de su asiento en un instante e Irina se asoma por la puerta de cocina para ver por qué es el alboroto.

Yuuri sigue a Otabek hasta la enorme recepción, donde se encuentra Chris con una herida que ha dejado de sangrar en el brazo. Basta con que Yuuri se acerque un poco más para notar que es una herida de bala.

Poco a poco, el miedo comienza a paralizar sus extremidades. Otabek se acerca a Chris también.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —su voz suena un timbre más alta, nervioso.

Christophe alterna la mirada entre Yuuri y Otabek. Por fin, responde:

—Fuimos emboscados. Viktor y yo fuimos a investigar a un almacén abandonado al sur de la ciudad, porque hasta allí nos habían llevado las pistas sobre el atacante de Yuuri. Pero era una trampa y estaban esperándonos adentro.

Todo el mundo, repentinamente, se queda en silencio. Yuuri siente el terror correr por su sangre y comienza a sudar, esperando lo peor.

—¿Dónde está Viktor? —pregunta en casi un hilo de voz.

Chris baja la cabeza.

—Tuvimos que separarnos. No sé dónde ni cómo está ahora. Lo siento. Es mi culpa, es…

El celular de Yuuri comienza a timbrar en el peor momento de todos. Chris es interrumpido y Yuuri saca su celular del bolsillo de su traje. Es Celestino, como era de esperar, con las órdenes para marcharse de allí por siempre. Yuuri mira la pantalla de su teléfono como si telepáticamente fuese a callarlo.

—Dijiste un almacén en la parte sur de la ciudad, ¿cierto? —habla Yuuri aún sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Sí… ¿Yuuri…?

—Ya sé a qué almacén te refieres —prosigue, su voz sonando determinada—. Solían vender drogas allí hasta que la policía atrapó a los _dealers_.

Chris asiente.

—¿Yuuri…?

La pantalla de su celular se apaga, dando la llamada por perdida. Es hasta ese momento que Yuuri alza la mirada hacia Otabek.

—Necesito un auto, un arma, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un chaleco antibalas —le informa.

—No estarás pensando ir tú solo —responde Otabek, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Celestino lo llama de nuevo, encendiendo la pantalla. Yuuri mira a Otabek de nuevo y se acerca para susurrarle algo al oído:

—No puedes permitir que se divida el grupo ahora mismo. Yo lidiaré con quien sea que esté detrás de esto. Tengo más experiencia utilizando un arma de la que crees.

—Pero, Yuuri…

—Es mi turno de proteger a Viktor.

Con esa sentencia, la llamada entrante de Celestino termina. Pero Yuuri ya lo ha decidido. Que no pueda tenerlo para sí no significa que no tenga que protegerlo. Otabek acepta, no le queda de otra. Yuuri no piensa cambiar de parecer.

Un mensaje en japonés aparece en sus notificaciones. _Yuuri, ¿está todo bien_? Y Yuuri decide apagar su celular.

No puede desaparecer y darles la espalda ahora que Viktor está en peligro. No es algo que esté dentro de sus principios. No importa que los sentimientos de Viktor sean pasajeros y la esperanza de Yuuri sean simples ensoñaciones.

Viktor haría lo mismo por él.

Oficialmente, traiciona a la policía cuando decide ir a ayudar a Viktor. Pero Yuuri lo sabe. Ha abandonado la operación y su misión encubierto desde el primer momento en el que Viktor se instaló pacíficamente dentro de los muros impenetrables de su corazón.

 **.**

Las llantas del auto chillan cuando Yuuri frena en seco. Conoce el almacén, él mismo participó en los arrestos hace cinco años. Toma el arma que Otabek le ha proporcionado, junto con el botiquín, y baja del auto.

El almacén, por dentro, está lleno de cajas metálicas igual de abandonadas que el resto del lugar. Hay maquinaria pesada llena de telarañas y unas cuantas ratas corren en los rincones.

Yuuri le quita el seguro al arma y camina sigilosamente por el almacén, manteniéndose alerta. No hay ningún ruido y no puede arriesgarse a ir gritando el nombre de Viktor por todo el lugar. Quizás todavía estén allí, seguros de que alguien vendrá a buscar al jefe.

La oscuridad comienza a plagar el almacén conforme se adentra más. Yuuri maldice el no haber traído una linterna, pero continúa. En una de las cajas de metal puede ver las perforaciones de las balas y los casquillos en el piso.

Comienza a tensarse mientras ve la escena. Hay agujeros de balas en las paredes, en el techo, en el piso. Ha sido un milagro que Chris escapara casi ileso. Y piensa en Viktor, porque así de horrible es su propio cerebro: lo traiciona en el peor momento.

Entonces, cuando gira para investigar el lado opuesto del almacén, nota la cabellera platinada de Viktor a la distancia. En el piso. Siente que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca y corre hacia él, temiéndose, como siempre, lo peor. No puede verlo bien porque está escondido detrás de una de las sombras de las cajas metálicas.

—¡Viktor! —no puede evitar exclamar, desesperado. No hay respuesta.

Entonces alguien, un hombre alto de cabello rubio, con el rostro parcialmente cubierto por una bandana, sale de entre las mismas sombras, con un arma en la mano. Yuuri se detiene.

Y el hombre dispara.

* * *

 **Notas:** sorry not sorry por el final del capítulo. Se me olvidó mencionar que las estrofas al principio del capítulo anterior son de la canción "Secrets" y las de este capítulo son de la canción "Dark Times", las dos de The Weeknd. Les recomiendo escucharlas porque la gran mayoría de este fic lo escribí escuchando su discografía.

 **Próxima actualización: domingo 5 de marzo.**


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 **III.**

 _I wish I didn't have to lie_

 _I wish I could let you know_

 _Cause I love you_

 _And I need you_

 _I only want you_

 **.**

La sangre corre por su brazo izquierdo, la tela rasgada allí donde la bala lo alcanzó. Su propia arma cae al suelo y la mano que la sujetaba es utilizada para detener la sangre.

Lanza un pequeño gemido de dolor antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás y colapsar sobre una de las cajas metálicas.

El hombre está muerto. La bala le ha perforado el pecho y la sangre comienza a formar un charco debajo del cadáver.

Yuuri respira agitadamente, el dolor nublando cualquier otro pensamiento. Se desliza lentamente hasta caer al piso. Puede notar la calidez de su propia sangre bajando por sus dedos, cayendo a gotas hacia el suelo. Tiene ganas de reír. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no era herido por una bala.

Y recuerda a Viktor, el único pensamiento que logra eclipsar el dolor. El pánico despierta y la adrenalina lo hace levantarse de nuevo, en un acto maravilloso de trompicones y pasos desesperados.

Pero quizás la pérdida de sangre o la angustia ofuscan su mirada. No puede ver más allá de donde sus pies intentan moverse. Tiene suficiente experiencia como para saber que la bala no terminó de perforar su brazo.

Pero Viktor… Lo único que quiere es saber que no está muerto. Ese ha sido su único propósito desde el inicio. Bien podría quedarse tendido a desangrarse allí, si ese es el sacrificio necesario para que Viktor salga caminando del almacén.

Puede sentir las lágrimas amenazando con salir, de desesperación e impotencia. Una última súplica para moverse, a pesar de las heridas.

Pero el cuerpo no le obedece y lo deja de nuevo en el piso.

 _No es justo_ , piensa antes de que su consciencia lo traicione también y se deslice hacia la dulce oscuridad, _que pierda también lo que jamás puedo obtener_.

 **.**

Cuando vuelve en sí, se encuentra gritando.

El dolor ha hecho que su cerebro regrese a la realidad.

Alguien le habla en ruso, con palabras mezcladas en desesperación y amor. Y su nombre, pronunciado con la misma intensidad que la primera vez.

Aún sin procesar totalmente lo que está pasando, Yuuri le habla a la persona en japonés. No sabe exactamente lo que le dice, pero supone, en su mente llena de dolor y adrenalina, que será algo tranquilizador, como las palabras que su madre le susurra cuando tiene un ataque de pánico.

—No te muevas, Yuuri —ordena la voz.

Y Yuuri entonces vuelve a la realidad en su totalidad, enfocando la vista, primero al techo y luego a las hábiles manos que intentan sacar la bala de su brazo.

Y luego, por fin, al rostro del apuesto hombre concentrado en su labor. El cabello platinado lo hace lucir como un rey, salido directamente de un cuento de hadas. Aunque está lleno de polvo y sus manos llenas de sangre.

—Viktor —murmura Yuuri con la lengua pesada y las palabras saliendo a rastras.

Pero Viktor no le responde. En un instante, sin embargo, saca la bala de su brazo y Yuuri no puede contener el grito de puro dolor que desgarra su garganta. Viktor murmura el nombre de Yuuri varias veces porque no puede darse el lujo de distraerse ahora mismo.

Sutura la herida rápidamente y venda esa parte del brazo de Yuuri. Luego, con unas cuantas gasas empapadas en alcohol, se limpia las manos y la sangre reseca de la piel de Yuuri.

—Viktor —vuelve a murmurar.

—Sí —Viktor toma su mano derecha en respuesta y la estrecha fuertemente cuando se la lleva a un lado de su cara—. Estoy aquí, Yuuri.

—Viktor… Lo siento, yo…

—Está bien, Yuuri. Está bien.

Yuuri quiere decirle que no está bien, que nada sobre esta situación está bien, pero ya no tiene más energía para hablar. Se queda con su nombre en los labios y mientras se desliza de nuevo a la dulce inconciencia, puede sentir sobre su cara cómo resbalan cálidas gotas de agua.

Son lágrimas, pero no sabe si son de Viktor o de él.

 **.**

Yuuri despierta de nuevo, bañado en sudor y jadeando. Parpadea varias veces, reconociendo poco a poco el lugar donde se encuentra. Es el asiento trasero del auto que Otabek le prestó. Al intentar incorporarse, una aguda punzada de dolor recorre su brazo y Yuuri no puede evitar quejarse.

Pero no puede encontrar a Viktor en ningún lado. Está completamente solo en el interior del auto y el pánico sube de nuevo.

Abre la puerta de su lado y sale trastabillando, intentando mantener el saco sobre sus hombros. La noche no es tan fría como lo imagina al principio y sus pies se sienten débiles al tocar el suelo, pero aun así se obliga a caminar.

Entonces, a unos metros de distancia, puede ver una fogata y a alguien hecho un ovillo cerca del fuego. Yuuri camina hasta allá, prácticamente corriendo cuando la distancia de acorta entre él y la persona.

—¡Viktor!

Viktor se gira hacia Yuuri y se levanta de inmediato. En su mirada no hay nada más que calidez, contrastando con el frío azul de sus ojos.

—Deberías estar descansado —le reprocha pero aun así corre para alcanzarlo.

Pronto, Yuuri choca contra el hombro de Viktor y entierra la nariz en la suave tela de su camisa. Los brazos de Viktor lo mantienen firmemente sujeto contra él. Los dedos de Yuuri se aferran a la espalda de Viktor y permanece así, en una silenciosa, pero poderosa, súplica. Una súplica que es correspondida con la misma intensidad, los dedos de Viktor sobre sus hombros.

No te vayas, quédate conmigo, no te apartes de mí.

—Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri —murmura Viktor cerca de su oído y Yuuri corresponde cada una de sus palabras.

Permanecen abrazados, totalmente ajenos al mundo. Cada una de las acciones sin necesidad de explicaciones, basadas únicamente en el instinto. Los dedos sobre su cabello, la suave caricia en su mejilla, la tibia respiración en su cuello.

—Tengo miedo de perderte —confiesa Viktor por fin, en un hilo de voz.

Sus sentimientos son correspondidos. No es como si no lo supiese ya, pero las palabras de Viktor han sido una declaración directa de que no sólo es él alucinando con largas noches y el calor de otra persona.

Después de un largo rato, por fin se separan. Viktor mira el brazo herido de Yuuri, y Yuuri, a cambio, mira con preocupación el moretón que se comienza a formar en la mandíbula de Viktor. Ambos terminan por dirigir sus miradas hacia el rostro del otro e intentan buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Yuuri comienza, únicamente para interrumpirse a la mitad de la frase. Y Viktor parece que va a ahogarse con su propia lengua.

Deciden, entonces, como un par de niños demasiado tímidos para iniciar una conversación, sentarse alrededor de la fogata improvisada que ha creado Viktor. Esa noche no cae nieve, dejando el cielo completamente despejado.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —pregunta Viktor, suavemente.

—Es… —la mano derecha de Yuuri automáticamente va hacia los vendajes de su brazo— Está bien. Gracias, Viktor, sin ti…

Viktor alza una mano, interrumpiendo a Yuuri por completo. Aunque Yuuri tiene la mirada sobre él, Viktor no se gira para hacer lo mismo.

Yuuri traga saliva, inquieto. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre el vendaje de su brazo y no encuentra qué decir, porque Viktor de pronto se ha quedado callado.

—Hummm… —comienza Yuuri porque no puede soportar el silencio que ha caído sobre ambos.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, Yuuri —a la luz de la fogata, la piel de Viktor luce bañada en oro, con las pestañas albinas creando sombras sobre sus pómulos—. Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí.

—Pero, yo…

—Yuuri —y hasta ese momento, Viktor se gira, mirándolo sin ninguna otra duda en los ojos. Yuuri jadea suavemente—, gracias.

Yuuri asiente, porque cree que si abre la boca terminará exponiendo su corazón de nuevo. Y tiene tantas cosas que contarle, tantas verdades que dejaron de importar hace mucho tiempo. Viktor toma su mano y deposita un beso sobre el dorso, en un acto de adoración que deja a Yuuri completamente lívido.

—¡Ah! —recuerda de repente Yuuri, casi dando un brinco— Tenemos que contactar a Chris, decirle dónde estamos…

Viktor sacude la cabeza.

—Ya lo hice. Pero les he ordenado que no vengan por nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé quién es el traidor —responde Viktor en un susurro. El cuerpo entero de Yuuri se tensa y Viktor lo nota—. Lo escuché cuando nos emboscaron. No podemos volver a la mansión.

Yuuri cierra los ojos. Viktor, a estas alturas, probablemente ya lo sabe. _Debe_ saberlo. Pero no se arrepiente de su decisión. Si Viktor, no obstante, decide que no quiere saber nada más sobre Yuuri, lo entenderá.

No tendrá otra opción más que darse la vuelta, por fin, y volver a Japón.

Pero la expresión de Viktor es la misma que siempre. No se habría molestado en salvarlo de ser así.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, entonces? —pregunta Yuuri— No podemos pasarnos el día entero aquí. Es un lugar peligroso.

—Hay una casa, en el centro de la ciudad —responde Viktor—. Hasta que hayamos atrapado al responsable, nos quedaremos allí.

—¿En la ciudad? Pero la policía…

—Estaremos bien —Viktor recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri y cierra los ojos. Repite una vez más la oración, quizás tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. Estaremos bien.

Se quedan así por lo que parece una eternidad. Con las manos entrelazadas, buscando calor cerca del fuego, entre sí. La idea de quedarse en ese almacén abandonado por siempre no le suena tan mal: el lugar les concede la intimidad fuera de la realidad que los acecha.

—Yo conduzco —Viktor habla cuando presiente que la noche se va a volver más fría.

Quizás, sólo quizás, en uno de los deseos más profundos de Yuuri, Viktor también quiere quedarse allí, apartado del mundo, únicamente con Yuuri a su lado.

Quizás, sólo quizás, después de saber la verdad, Viktor quiera quedarse con él. Entonces podrían abandonarlo todo y vivir en una nueva ciudad, siendo unos completos extraños. Podrían ir a Rusia, a Japón, a España. Vivir con Makkachin en un lugar donde puedan empezar desde cero, sin nada que ocultar, nunca más.

Viktor se levanta y extiende una mano hacia Yuuri. Su sonrisa es la de siempre.

Son simples ensoñaciones. En cuanto Viktor se entere que Yuuri es un policía y que le ha mentido todo este tiempo, le dará la espalda. Sus sentimientos son correspondidos, sólo por ahora, porque siempre habrá alguien mucho más encantador que Yuuri allá afuera.

Se logra convencer a sí mismo que así está bien. Que si puede tener unos cuantos momentos más de breve felicidad, estará bien.

 **.**

El departamento se encuentra en uno de los edificios más lujosos del centro de la ciudad. La vista que tiene hacia la ciudad de noche es increíble y Yuuri no puede evitar maravillarse. Sabía que Viktor era rico, pero incluso la policía desconoce qué tanto dinero tiene.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —pregunta Viktor de nuevo, llevándole una taza de café caliente.

Su cabello platinado luce oscuro en la escasa luz del departamento y tiene una toalla alrededor del cuello para evitar que su cabello húmedo moje la camiseta blanca. Yuuri lo observa por unos segundos, muy atentamente. Y se ruboriza, porque en ese atuendo Viktor le deja de parecer inalcanzable.

—Dejó de doler hace tiempo —responde, desviando la mirada apenas tiene la taza entre sus manos.

Viktor toma asiento en el sillón de cuero que está frente a él. Lo mira por unos segundos antes de contemplar la vista de la ciudad, también. El silencio es placentero y puede escuchar el ritmo de su propia respiración.

Viktor toma un sorbo de whisky y peina su cabello hacia atrás.

—Te ofrecería un trago pero…

—Oh, no, estoy bien —responde Yuuri inmediatamente—. Es mejor así. No soy un buen bebedor. Siempre termino ocasionando problemas a mis amigos y sin recordar ninguna de las cosas vergonzosas que hice.

Viktor prácticamente escupe el whisky en cuanto Yuuri termina de hablar. Yuuri lo mira, sin entender, porque de pronto Viktor luce incrédulo, como si Yuuri le acabara de contar el chiste más malo del mundo.

—¿Viktor…?

Viktor suspira y se echa a reír. Aún tiene en el rostro esa expresión de incredulidad que se suaviza conforme su risa se desvanece. Deja su whisky en la mesita de centro y suspira de nuevo.

—Yuuri —comienza, en un tono tan serio que logra tensar el cuerpo entero de Yuuri—, no he sido totalmente sincero contigo.

Ahora, Yuuri está intrigado. Mira a Viktor sin saber qué esperar, pero igual se prepara para lo peor. Viktor vuelve a peinar su cabello húmedo hacia atrás y se pasa la lengua por los labios. Luce ligeramente incómodo pero aun así habla.

—Tú y yo nos hemos conocido antes.

—¿Qué? —es la primera respuesta de Yuuri, sin creer las palabras de Viktor.

Viktor suspira de nuevo.

—Estaba haciendo un chequeo de rutina en _Intoxicated_. Era un viernes por la noche —Viktor habla, recordando esa noche con una sonrisa en los labios—. Estaba a punto de irme cuando la multitud comenzó a aplaudir y cuando logré acercarme para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, te vi.

Yuuri lo mira, frunciendo el ceño. Pero Viktor no le devuelve la mirada, absorto en su propia historia. Toma un trago de whisky y comienza a reírse.

—Yura estaba bailando como si de eso dependiera su vida. Pero igual ganaste esa ronda de baile y Yura tuvo que retirarse antes de humillarse más —recuerda Viktor y suelta otra risilla—. Pediste unos shots más de vodka y me tomaste de entre la multitud para bailar. Realmente traté de negarme, porque no iba a bailar con un simple desconocido pero tú me dijiste "cállate y baila conmigo". Y no tuve otra opción.

Yuuri, en este punto de la historia, se encuentra completamente lívido. No recordaba esa parte de la noche, pero sí el comienzo. Era el cumpleaños de Phichit y habían decidido salir a celebrar a ese popular club nocturno, _Intoxicated_. Cuando había despertado a la mañana siguiente en el departamento de su amigo y Phichit no le había querido explicar nada, ya presentía que algo malo había pasado.

Pero no tan malo. Y la sorpresa cambia al horror en pocos segundos.

—Tú estabas muy borracho y tu amigo no dejaba de reírse y tomar fotos con su celular. Creo que Chris también tomó unas cuantas. Bailamos hasta que tu amigo decidió que era hora de irse. Y entonces sacaste un _Sharpie_ del bolsillo de tu pantalón y escribí mi número en tu brazo. Me sonreíste por última vez y te fuiste, diciendo que nos volveríamos a ver pronto.

Yuuri quiere tirarse por la ventana del departamento. Su rostro está ardiendo y tiene ganas de salir corriendo. Pero Viktor luce tan afecto a ese recuerdo que se niega a interrumpirlo.

—Esperé a que me llamaras —prosigue—. Chris se burló tantas veces de mí por esperar que un borracho con el que bailé una sola noche me llamara. Pero lo hice tragarse sus palabras cuando llegaste a _Intoxicated_ como parte del Yamaguchi-gumi y te pude ver de nuevo. ¿Quizás fue el destino?

Yuuri esconde su rostro detrás de sus manos y gime un "nooooo". Está avergonzado. Cómo es posible que se saliera de control en una sola noche, en pocas horas. Maldice los malos genes que le heredó su padre.

Pero ahora la extraña fijación de Viktor la "primera vez" que se conocieron tiene sentido. Yuuri había abierto el camino para que Viktor pudiese flirtear libremente con él. El "has regresado" que alguna vez pronunció Viktor estando solos también tenía sentido.

Viktor había estado flirteando abiertamente con él porque Yuuri lo había hecho primero. Su acercamiento había sido muy directo porque creía que Yuuri recordaba esa noche.

Yuuri suelta otro gemido de frustración.

—No puedo creer esto —dice sin levantar la mirada.

—Ahora que lo pienso, mi acercamiento debió ser demasiado directo, ¿cierto? Lo siento, creía que recordabas esa noche pero no querías hablar de ello. Debí…

Antes de que Viktor pudiese seguir disculpándose, Yuuri sacude la cabeza.

—No, lo siento, yo… no debí haber bebido tanto.

Viktor ríe de nuevo y se sienta a un lado de Yuuri, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo —propone—. Puedo cortejarte como es debido. Lanzarte miradas sutiles del otro lado de la habitación, escribirte cartas de amor, invitarte a cenar, mandar a mis amigos para que te den pistas de que me gustas.

Yuuri ríe también, pensando en lo agradable que sería si estuviesen en situaciones diferentes.

—Ni en un billón de años —dice— tendría una oportunidad contigo.

—Tienes razón —responde Viktor—. Creerías que estoy jugando contigo si comienzo a cortejarte. En definitiva, la mejor opción es esta.

La mano de Viktor lo obliga a dejar la seguridad de sus propias manos y Yuuri mira a Viktor, sus pensamientos en caos porque sabe lo que va a _pasar_. Sabe exactamente la acción que sigue a Viktor mirándolo con la luz de la ciudad en sus pupilas y los labios entreabiertos. Yuuri puede sentir la tibia respiración sobre su piel y todas sus alarmas se activan al mismo tiempo.

Pero su cuerpo actúa independiente de sus pensamientos y de pronto se encuentra a sí mismo con los dedos enredados en el cabello platinado y besando a Viktor antes de que su propia mente pueda reaccionar.

Viktor parece dejarse llevar más por los instintos que por los pensamientos y corresponde sus besos, uno a uno. Viktor sabe a alcohol y a menta. Yuuri se aferra a él como si se fuese a desvanecer en cualquier momento. O a despertar, porque todo le parece un sueño.

Ha cruzado la última de las líneas. No puede volver nunca más. No quiere volver nunca más.

Los últimos besos antes de separarse son dulces, intoxicantes, y Yuuri quiere más.

—Yuuri, tal vez es muy pronto para decir esto pero…

Yuuri cierra los ojos, las palabras de amor susurradas en su oído hacen eco en su mente. Y la culpa lo consume. Yuuri tampoco ha sido sincero con Viktor pero no tiene las agallas para admitirlo. O quizás tiene miedo de decirlo en voz alta, porque es una traición para él mismo también. Es una traición para Phichit, para Celestino, para Yakov.

Y aun así quiere quedarse en los brazos de Viktor para siempre, sabiendo que si dice la verdad lo perderá todo.

Así que, por primera vez en toda su vida, ignora la culpa y se vuelve a sumergir en los besos que Viktor le regala. Su felicidad es pasajera y aprovechará cada momento de ella.

 **.**

Yuuri se despierta con las piernas enredadas en las piernas de Viktor, su rostro contra la camiseta blanca que huele a suavizante de ropa y los brazos de Viktor alrededor de su torso. Siente una pequeña punzada de dolor en su brazo cuando intenta moverse para observar el rostro de su compañero.

—¿Sabes lo que nos hace falta? —pregunta Viktor, con la voz pastosa, interrumpiendo su acción.

—¿Hmmm? —responde suavemente.

—Makkachin —dice y regresa a dormir.

Yuuri sonríe cuando logra liberarse de su abrazo y se reemplaza a sí mismo con una almohada. Se queda sentado al borde de la cama admirando las largas pestañas de Viktor y su cabello desarreglado que apunta en todas direcciones. La imagen tan íntima de Viktor durmiendo, lejos de su típico perfil perfecto, le hace suspirar. Al menos esta mañana no tiene que irse y dejarlo despertar solo. Un día más en el que puede quedarse a pretender que su felicidad no es efímera.

Decide tomar un baño y cambiar sus vendas. El agua caliente hace maravillas en sus músculos tensos y lo ayuda a deshacerse del gel en su cabello. Permanece unos minutos bajo el agua, sin pensar en nada. No tiene idea cómo la estará pasando Phichit ahora que abandonó la operación.

Sale de la regadera hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios del baño. Toma asiento sobre la tapa del inodoro y mira las descuidadas puntadas que Viktor hizo en su herida. No estaban mal para haber sido hechas en una situación de pura emergencia. Yuuri desinfecta la herida, el escozor haciendo que se muerda la lengua. Pone un par de gasas antes de vendar por completo, justo como le enseñaron en la academia.

Se viste de nuevo, utilizando una camiseta azul con un estampado de _poodle_ y unos jeans que le quedan muy largos. Su traje negro está lleno de polvo y sangre, y su camisa arruinada gracias a que Viktor tuvo que arrancar la tela para poder atender su herida.

Pero no le importa mucho su falta de estilo porque cuando sale del baño y mira a Viktor utilizando la misma camiseta blanca y un par de bermudas verde fosforescente, tarareando una canción que pasa en la radio mientras sirve dos tazas de café, sabe que no desearía nada más.

Viktor le sonríe en cuanto Yuuri se acerca a la barra de la cocina y toma asiento.

—Buenos días —dice en ruso, mirándolo como si fuese la primera vez que contempla el amanecer.

Yuuri le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Buenos días —le responde en japonés y presiente que alguien en alguna parte del mundo está gruñendo de asco ante la desvergonzada respuesta cliché.

Viktor le pasa su taza de café sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué quieres de desayunar? No hay absolutamente nada en esta cocina que no sea café y agua —admite Viktor y Yuuri se echa a reír—. Nadie vive aquí y apenas Irina viene a aspirar una vez cada mes.

—El café está bien por mí hasta que podamos conseguir algo para almorzar —dice Yuuri y vuelve a reírse—. Pensé que el _playboy_ Viktor Nikiforov quería cortejarme apropiadamente.

Viktor frunce el ceño.

—Saldré a conseguir algo ahora mismo —declara, tomando su billetera de la barra y pasando los dedos por su cabellera, en un intento de aplacar todos los mechones de cabello que siguen apuntando en todas direcciones.

Yuuri lo toma por la muñeca antes de que pueda seguir su camino hacia la puerta. Viktor se detiene, conteniendo la risa y Yuuri le lanza una mirada atrevida.

—Tengo una mejor idea —habla Yuuri, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el tono de su voz—. Quédate conmigo.

Viktor se gira y se inclina para besarlo. Yuuri puede sentir una sonrisa en sus labios que no se desvanece conforme la intensidad aumenta. Yuuri lo toma del cuello, acercándose más y se ríe cuando Viktor se separa para buscar aire.

—Deja de provocarme, Yuuri —declara Viktor juguetonamente cuando Yuuri no puede parar de reír.

Ahora Yuuri lo besa y Viktor no puede separarse de él, llevando las manos hacia su ridícula camiseta de _poodle_ , dejándolas tan cerca de su cintura que Yuuri piensa que no va a poder continuar jugando con la situación.

Antes de que Viktor pueda intentar algo más, su celular comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo de sus bermudas, interrumpiéndolos. Viktor gruñe y se separa de Yuuri reluctantemente. Desliza el dedo sobre la pantalla y se lleva el celular al oído.

—Chris —comienza y su amigo dice algo del otro lado de la línea que hace que Viktor frunza el ceño—. Sí, estamos bien, estamos… Sí, entiendo. Sí. Dile a Otabek que no es necesario que venga. Yuuri y yo nos encargaremos de esto. Sí. Gracias.

Cuando termina la llamada Viktor, deja su teléfono sobre la barra y se inclina hacia Yuuri, recargando su frente sobre su hombro. Yuuri aprovecha para enredar sus dedos en el cabello platinado.

—Tenemos que irnos —dice Viktor, la voz amortiguada contra la tela de su camiseta.

—Hum —responde Yuuri sin cambiar de posición.

—No quiero —declara, los labios ahora contra su cuello, depositando suaves besos contra la piel de su garganta—. Ojalá pudiésemos quedarnos aquí por siempre.

La respiración de Yuuri comienza a volverse irregular, frenética. El corazón está a punto de desbordar cuando alguien interrumpe, una vez más, a Viktor. El sonido del timbre resuena en todas las paredes y Viktor no puede dejar de lucir exasperado.

Se separa de Yuuri y atiende a la persona de la tintorería quien le ha traído los trajes de ayer. Por supuesto, no pueden salir en sus atuendos ridículos sin llamar la atención.

Viktor deja la ropa en el sillón y mira a Yuuri, sin saber exactamente qué hacer a continuación. Entonces chasquea la lengua y desvía la mirada, refrenándose a seguir lo que dictan sus deseos.

—Hay un club en la frontera con la ciudad vecina. Chris dijo que quizás podríamos conseguir el paradero de Yakov si vamos allá.

Yuuri se le queda viendo, sin entender.

—¿Yakov?

—Yakov fue quien ordenó el ataque esa noche en tu departamento y quien nos emboscó.

 **.**

La policía está en movimiento y Yuuri lo sabe. Debían de estarlo, ya que Yuuri había dejado de comunicarse y Yakov estaba desaparecido.

Le resulta difícil pensar que Yakov fue quien lo traicionó primero. Yakov, quien había sido un agente encubierto durante casi toda su vida. ¿Qué motivos habría de tener para abandonar su misión?

De todas formas, Yuuri tampoco está en posición de juzgarlo. Había dejado a un lado absolutamente todo para ir a rescatar a Viktor.

Viktor nota que Yuuri está extrañamente callado y lo mira de reojo, sin despegar las manos del volante.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, lo siento, es sólo que… —Yuuri se queda pensativo antes de retomar su oración— ¿Yakov? ¿Por qué?

Viktor niega con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Yuuri. Pero no hay vuelta atrás una vez que lo atrapemos. Al fin encontré alguien a quien quiero proteger y no pienso dejar que Yakov intente matarte de nuevo.

El auto disminuye la velocidad al entrar a la concurrida avenida donde se encuentra el club. Aún es pasado de mediodía y el club no está abierto. Viktor se estaciona en una de las aceras y ambos bajan para dirigirse hacia la entrada.

El territorio en el que se encuentran tiene más influencias del Yamaguchi-gumi que de la propia mafia de Viktor. Es aún más peligroso cuando sólo están ellos dos. Viktor se acerca al timbre y toca varias veces.

—Déjame manejar las cosas a mí —pide Yuuri en voz baja cuando escucha pasos acercarse hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Quien sea que esté a cargo del lugar es parte del Yamaguchi-gumi —responde—. Es más fácil que me den la información a mí que a ti.

Viktor está a punto de protestar cuando la pesada puerta metálica se abre y un joven con cabello teñido de rubio se asoma. Yuuri lo reconoce de inmediato y el joven prácticamente salta hacia afuera para inclinarse entusiastamente en dirección a Yuuri.

—¡Yuuri-senpai! —casi exclama de alegría— Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Yuuri le sonríe amablemente.

—Minami-kun, ¿cuántos años han pasado? ¿Diez? ¿Once?

Minami asiente con entusiasmo y después lanza una mirada de recelo hacia Viktor. Como su conversación prosigue absolutamente en japonés, Viktor se queda perdido en medio de las sílabas extranjeras. Yuuri tiene ganas de reír.

—¿Está tu jefe? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Sí. ¿Quiere que le diga que ha venido a verlo?

—Háblame sin _keigo_ , Minami, está bien —añade Yuuri después de aceptar la ayuda de Minami.

El joven desaparece de nuevo detrás de la puerta, dejando a Yuuri y a Viktor solos. Viktor carraspea ligeramente, llamando su atención.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, es Minami-kun. Estaba bajo mi cargo hace unos años. Es un buen chico.

—Hummm…

La puerta se abre de nuevo, dejando ver a un hombre vestido con un impecable traje blanco. A su lado, se encuentra Minami-kun, mucho más joven y diminuto. Yuuri reconoce al hombre como uno de los jefes principales del Yamaguchi-gumi en Japón y se tensa de inmediato. ¿Qué está haciendo alguien tan importante como él en la ciudad?

El hombre le sonríe, en un gesto mezquino y desagradable. Exhala el humo de su cigarrillo allí mismo frente al rostro de Yuuri.

—Yuuri Katsuki —habla, en una voz grave y rasposa—. He oído tanto sobre ti que ya no sé qué es mentira y qué es verdad. ¿Es cierto que el anterior _oyabun_ te dejó renunciar al grupo sin ninguna consecuencia?

Las palabras de Yuuri salen en un tono tan amenazante que incluso Viktor, sin saber japonés, se pone a su lado en un segundo:

—No tengo por qué contarte mi historia —replica—. Sólo vengo por información.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo tú puedes entrar —el hombre señala a Viktor—. Él se tiene que quedar afuera.

—Pero…

—Es de la mafia rusa. No puedo dejarlo entrar a mi territorio tan fácilmente —responde antes de que Yuuri pueda protestar.

Yuuri bufa y se gira hacia Viktor.

—Dice que te tienes que quedar afuera. Sólo yo puedo entrar.

—¿Qué? No, no puedo dejarte solo con…

Yuuri coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros de Viktor y suspira.

—Estaré bien. No me harán daño porque somos del mismo grupo y sólo quiero información.

Viktor mira de reojo al hombre que espera en la puerta, desconfiado. Luego toma una de las manos de Yuuri y deposita un suave beso sobre sus nudillos.

—Estaré esperándote.

Yuuri asiente y adentra al club junto con los demás miembros de la yakuza. A su lado, el hombre vestido blanco lo codea juguetonamente y se ríe irónicamente.

—¿En eso estás, Katsuki? —pregunta— ¿Metiéndote a la cama de los jefes de la mafia para poder arrestarlos?

—Sí, por supuesto —replica Yuuri monótonamente—. Mejor que acostarme con la esposa del _oyabun_ para obtener ciertos beneficios, ¿huh?

El hombre suelta una carcajada sonora y palmea con fuerza su espalda.

—Me agradas, Katsuki —le sonríe en las luces rojas que iluminan el interior—. ¿Qué te parece dejar a la policía y a tu nuevo novio ruso y volver con nosotros? No tiene que ser en esta ciudad de mierda, puedes volver a Japón. Creo que el _oyabun_ estaría más que complacido de recibirte.

Yuuri se sacude de sus muestras de aprobación con cierto disgusto.

—No. La yakuza y yo ya no nos llevamos bien.

Minami los conduce hasta un cuarto privado, a un lado de la desierta pista para bailar. Recorre una cortina roja y el hombre invita a Yuuri a pasar primero. Yuuri toma asiento en uno de los sillones rojos que huelen a tabaco y espera a que el jefe de Minami haga lo mismo. El hombre enciende un cigarrillo de nuevo y mira a Yuuri de reojo mientras fuma.

—¿A qué has venido entonces, Katsuki?

—¿Qué sabes sobre Yakov Feltsman? —pregunta Yuuri inmediatamente.

—Ah —el hombre exhala el humo de su cigarrillo, creando cortinas grises que suben hacia el techo—. Yakov. Él fue quien se acercó al jefe de nuestro grupo en la ciudad vecina, ¿no es cierto?

Yuuri asiente, pendiente de cualquier información relevante que el hombre pudiese soltar.

—No lo he visto en un tiempo pero… dijo que cuando arrestaran a Viktor Nikiforov y su grupo se volviera inestable, el Yamaguchi-gumi podía quedarse con sus propiedades y sus negocios.

—Un doble agente —murmura Yuuri para sí mismo—. ¿Yakov les ofreció el territorio de Viktor a cambio de qué?

El hombre se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? —da una larga calada a su cigarrillo— El trato era que debíamos pretender tener la guardia baja para que tú pudieras infiltrarte en la mafia rusa. Cuando arrestaras a Viktor, nosotros podríamos quedarnos con el territorio. Es todo. Yakov nunca especificó cuál sería el trato final una vez que Nikiforov estuviese fuera del mapa.

—¿Es por eso que estás en la ciudad?

El hombre le guiña un ojo.

—Qué policía tan perspicaz. Es por eso que estoy en la ciudad, sí, para poder informarle al _oyabun_ sobre nuestro nuevo territorio —el hombre mira a Yuuri inquisitivamente y suspira—. ¿Todo esto es parte del plan? Viktor todavía no sabe que eres un policía encubierto, ¿verdad?

Yuuri inmediatamente se pone a la defensiva. Se levanta y lo mira desde arriba. El hombre sonríe de nuevo.

—Yakov ha traicionado a la policía y a la mafia rusa. No creo que el plan siga en marcha.

—Oh, ya veo, tú también has traicionado a la policía. ¿Fue por Nikiforov? ¿Te rogó para que no te fueras? ¿Terminaste cayendo por sus encantos? —el hombre suelta una risotada— ¿O quizás por fin abrió las piernas para que tú…?

Yuuri golpeó la pared con la palma de su mano con fuerza, haciéndolo callar.

—¿Sabes dónde está Yakov?

—Quizás.

—¿Sabes o no sabes?

El hombre exhala el humo hacia la cara de Yuuri.

—Se está escondiendo al sur de la ciudad. No sé exactamente en qué parte pero está esperando a que alguien haga el primer movimiento. Seas tú, tu novio ruso, la policía o nosotros.

Yuuri lo mira una vez más antes de darle la espalda.

—Te sugiero que detengas cualquier plan que tengas con el grupo. Es imposible que Yakov les dé el territorio de Viktor a cambio de nada.

—¿Tú crees que somos idiotas? No moveremos ni un solo dedo hasta que Viktor no esté en la cárcel y su grupo esté inestable.

Yuuri comienza a cambiar hacia la salida hasta que el hombre habla de nuevo:

—Hey, Katsuki, cuando te canses de jugar a policías y ladrones, regresa al grupo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? No perteneces a ninguna otra parte que no sea con nosotros. Sólo bastaría hablar con el _oyabun_.

Yuuri, sin embargo, no se gira para responderle. Siente como si los tatuajes en su espalda fuesen a quemarle la piel en cualquier momento.

—No lo creo. Gracias por la información.

—Cuando quieras, Katsuki —y vuelve a soltar una fuerte carcajada.

 **.**

—Yakov está en el sur —anuncia Yuuri apenas entra en el auto.

Viktor lo mira atentamente y luego toma su rostro entre sus manos, inspeccionando de cerca si Yuuri no está herido.

—Estoy bien, Viktor —lo tranquiliza, aceptando el contacto—. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

—¿En serio no te hicieron nada? Te ves… preocupado.

—No es nada —pero Viktor no luce convencido y frunce el ceño.

—Yuuri…

Pero Yuuri desvía la mirada cuando Viktor lo confronta.

—Yakov está en el sur —repite—, y debemos darnos prisa antes que la policía lo encuentre — _y me encuentren_ , agrega mentalmente.

—¿La policía? ¿Qué tiene que ver la policía en este asunto?

—La policía también lo está buscando —Yuuri toma una bocanada de aire y cierra los ojos—. Yakov es un doble agente.

—¿Qué?

—Yakov trabajaba para la policía y ahora también los traicionó. Debemos apurarnos.

Yuuri piensa que ese ha sido el acto más cobarde de toda su vida. No puede decirle a Viktor a la cara que él también lo traicionó, desde el inicio, porque es egoísta y quiere conservar su amor por unos días más, unas horas, unos minutos.

No importa alargar la mentira con tal de obtener un poco más de felicidad.

 **.**

Yuuri enciende un cigarrillo. A su lado, Viktor explica frenéticamente a Chris y Otabek sobre Yakov y la policía.

Su emparedado está enfriándose en la mesita de centro, al igual que su té. No tiene apetito. Puede escuchar varias maldiciones en ruso, apenas masculladas contra el celular. Exhala un poco de humo y echa la cabeza para atrás.

No hay ni una sola pista más sobre el paradero de Yakov. Está en el sur, sí, pero el día es demasiado largo como para esconderse en un solo lugar.

Viktor, por fin, regresa a su lugar a un lado de Yuuri y suelta un enorme suspiro. Está exhausto, los músculos de su brazo tensándose mientras se sujeta a Yuuri, lo delatan.

—No has comido, Yuuri. ¿No tienes hambre? —pregunta.

—No la suficiente —responde en un hilo de voz—. No puedo comer sabiendo que la policía podría atrapar a Yakov antes que nosotros.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por eso? —pregunta Viktor, inquisitivo— ¿Qué más te dijeron en el club?

—Que debería volver con ellos, porque no puedo pertenecer a otro lugar. Y… —Yuuri le lanza una mirada a Viktor, con cierta vacilación— Viktor, yo…

Pero Yuuri es un hombre débil. Su mente duda de sus palabras antes de que puedan salir y su cuerpo se niega a aceptarlas. Las lágrimas comienzan a descender lentamente, llenando de pequeñas gotitas los cristales de sus gafas. El pánico es visible en el rostro de Viktor e inmediatamente coloca ambas manos sobre el rostro de Yuuri.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué pasa? —su voz, suave y llena de adoración, hace que la mente de Yuuri se nuble por completo.

La verdad que estaba a punto de decir es eclipsada por su cuerpo y Yuuri besa a Viktor en un intento de contener sus lágrimas. Viktor corresponde sus besos lentamente, en un acto tan tranquilizador que Yuuri no puede creer que esté pasando, que no sea una simple ensoñación más.

Viktor es tan comprensivo y más de lo que Yuuri puede merecer. Está consciente de que terminará enterándose algún día de la verdad, sea mañana o en cincuenta años. Y que le romperá el corazón; el frágil corazón de Viktor que terminó enamorándose de un borracho ridículo hace meses.

Viktor limpia las lágrimas a besos, avanzando sobre su rostro con ternura. Le quita las gafas y las deja sobre el sillón, llenándose los dedos de sedoso cabello negro. Viktor le salvó la vida y Yuuri ni siquiera puede admitir la verdad, intentar redimirse para no perder lo único que quiere proteger.

Yuuri se aferra a Viktor, a su camisa blanca y no quiere soltarse nunca. Las suaves caricias en su espalda le hacen saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Viktor tampoco quiere irse a ninguna parte.

Viktor, como siempre, le da su espacio, lo encuentra únicamente donde Yuuri marca sus límites, no lo presiona a hablar. Lo deja llorar hasta que Yuuri reúne las fuerzas para hablar.

Pero esta vez, sin embargo, Yuuri no quiere hablar. Y a Viktor le parece bien, porque igual ya está instalado en el corazón de Yuuri, porque las barreras se alzaron con él adentro. Y de la misma forma que la atmósfera de ese departamento: íntimo, cálido, ajeno a la realidad, Viktor no pretende huir. Ha decidido quedarse por siempre.

 **.**

Chris se reúne con ellos a la tarde siguiente. Tiene ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos y el cabello despeinado. Apenas le regala una sonrisa de Yuuri antes de entrar al departamento y sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Veo que están bien —comienza—. Yuri estaba a punto de acompañarme con el único propósito de gritarle a Yuuri que es un idiota.

—Yura estaba preocupado —dice Viktor, sonriendo.

—Todos estábamos preocupados —responde Chris—. No es que dudáramos de Yuuri, pero no sabíamos exactamente con cuántas personas se iba a enfrentar o en qué condición estabas tú. Pero están bien y eso es lo único que importa.

Yuuri toma un sorbo de su café. Habían pasado el día entero conduciendo por el sur de la ciudad, sin encontrar nada sospechoso. No llegarían a Yakov a menos de que hubiese una ubicación concreta. La policía debe estar mucho más cerca que ellos de encontrar a Yakov y la situación terminaría siendo una salida de sus peores pesadillas.

Chris prosigue, mostrándole unas imágenes a Viktor en su celular. Yuuri se inclina hacia Viktor para poder verlas mejor.

—Reconozco las fotos —dice Viktor—. Es la fachada de la casa de seguridad que tenemos en el sur.

—Alguien nos informó que vieron entrar a varias personas a la casa hace dos días. Puede ser una simple coincidencia o quizás podamos encontrar a Yakov antes que la policía —Chris mira a Viktor—. Había querido mandar a Otabek y Yuri a investigar, pero son jóvenes y un poco inexpertos. No podemos levantar sospechas.

—Nosotros iremos —decide Viktor de inmediato.

Yuuri asiente, aceptando.

Chris mira a ambos, inquieto. Yuuri y Viktor juntos es la mejor oportunidad que tienen de acercarse a Yakov. Suspira. Del maletín que dejó en el piso cuando llegó, saca dos revólveres negros y pesados que desliza sobre la mesa hacia ambos. También les entrega un par de cartuchos y un nuevo celular desechable con los números encriptados de Chris y Otabek.

—No hay prisa por ir a investigar pero…

—Entre más pronto, mejor, ¿cierto?

Yuuri toma el revólver en sus manos, sintiendo el familiar peso y el frío metal contra sus dedos. Hacía años que no utilizaba uno así. Viktor toma su propio revólver y mira a Yuuri.

—¿Esta noche te parece bien?

Yuuri no pone objeción. Termina su café de un solo trago.

 **.**

—Podemos volver —le recuerda Viktor.

—No —sentencia Yuuri abriendo la puerta del auto—. Vamos.

Viktor lo mira una vez más, indeciso, pero Yuuri ya está fuera del auto en camino hacia la casa. Suspira y termina por salir del auto él también.

Yuuri mira hacia ambos lados de la calle. La casa luce vacía desde afuera, las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas. Viktor saca una llave del interior de su abrigo y abre las rejas negras que dan hacia el porche. Yuuri lo sigue con cuidado desde atrás, extremadamente cauteloso de cualquier cosa fuera de la normal que pueda notar.

Viktor abre la puerta principal y saca su revólver inmediatamente, apuntando hacia la oscuridad.

—No hay nadie —susurra Viktor, Yuuri lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo con claridad. Entonces enciende el interruptor de la luz y la estancia se ilumina, dejando a la vista el polvo sobre los muebles y las telarañas en los rincones.

Viktor baja su arma y suspira.

—¿Una falsa alarma? —habla Yuuri.

Su compañero termina de encender las luces de la cocina y se desploma en uno de los sillones de la estancia, lanzando polvo al aire. Yuuri comienza a toser.

—V-Viktor…

—Hemos desperdiciado un día más —refunfuña—. Yakov no está aquí, y a este paso nunca lo vamos a encontrar. ¡Maldición!

—Bueno, valía la pena venir a investigar —dice Yuuri—. Está bien, volvamos a casa.

La palabra _casa_ se queda impregnaba en su lengua y Yuuri termina por sonrojarse. Un hogar. Con Viktor. Un lugar donde podía dejar de anhelar cosas. Viktor lo mira a través de sus largas pestañas y rodea su cintura con ambas manos, obligándolo a acercarse a él.

Esconde el rostro sobre la ropa de Yuuri, justo a la altura de su abdomen. Inhala suavemente y dice:

—A casa, ¿eh? Suena bien.

Yuuri coloca una mano sobre el cabello platinado y pasea sus dedos entre las hebras, obteniendo anillos de plata en sus nudillos.

—Nos hace falta Makkachin —murmura Yuuri y Viktor suelta una pequeña risa ahogada contra la tela de su camisa.

—Ya iremos por él. Estoy seguro de que nos extraña.

Yuuri no merece nada de esto. Ni la comprensión ni el amor de Viktor. No merece, ni siquiera, poder mirar a Viktor a los ojos, ni el tacto firme contra sus caderas, ni la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Las palabras están allí, la verdad contra su lengua. Pero es un cobarde y tiene miedo de salir lastimado, ahora que no hay vuelta atrás, que sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Tiene miedo de decírselo a Viktor y quedarse sin nada, a excepción de unos cuantos recuerdos y la memoria de Viktor besando los tatuajes en su espalda.

Viktor se separa centímetros de su cuerpo para poder mirarlo. Yuuri es débil y sus rodillas comienzan a temblar. Ni en un billón de años más tendría una oportunidad con él. Está seguro que ha utilizado toda la suerte de sus próximas vidas para que Viktor lo mire así.

Viktor pronuncia unas palabras de amor en ruso. Yuuri las ha escuchado ya infinidad de veces. Son su mantra de buena suerte, el recordatorio de que el momento es efímero, que son de mundos diferentes y algún día alguien tendrá que regresar a donde realmente pertenece. Viktor repite las palabras, como si no hubiesen sido suficiente para Yuuri. Y el cuerpo de Yuuri cede ante la intensidad.

—Te amo —admite y sólo queda una verdad más.

Las sirenas de policía comienzan a sonar muy cerca de ellos y las luces rojas y azules se pueden ver detrás de las cortinas. Ambos son lanzados a la realidad, inclemente. Viktor se tensa automáticamente, separándose de Yuuri y levantándose.

Tiene el revólver en la mano y masculla maldiciones mientras se asoma por la cortina. La policía ha llegado y tiene rodeada la casa.

Yuuri entiende que el tiempo se les ha agotado a ambos.

Suspira y, con la mente aún nublada de sus palabras, evita que Viktor marque el teléfono de Chris. El grupo no puede permitirse un enfrentamiento con la policía ahora mismo, ni Viktor puede permitirse ser arrestado. Yuuri mira a Viktor, en una expresión de culpa.

—Escóndete, yo me encargo de esto —su voz suena diferente.

—¿Yuuri…? —pero Yuuri ya ha desviado la mirada, sin querer explicar nada.

Sólo cuando escucha los pasos de Viktor alejarse y una puerta cerrarse, Yuuri abre la puerta de la entrada.

Los policías se sobresaltan ante el sonido de la puerta crujir y Yuuri puede ver todas las armas apuntar hacia él. Puede escuchar un jadeo y luego los brazos de alguien sobre él.

Es Phichit.

—¡Yuuri! —exclama contra su hombro— ¡Estás vivo! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! De repente cortaste la comunicación y no podíamos localizarte, y ahora Yakov…

Yuuri devuelve el abrazo de Phichit, porque también lo ha extrañado y no lo ha visto en meses. Pero su corazón se está quebrando a pedazos porque está seguro de que Viktor puede escuchar todo. Y allí va la última verdad.

Por fin se separa de su amigo y los demás policías bajan sus armas. Uno de ellos se acerca a Yuuri y lo mira inquisitivamente.

—Agente Katsuki —comienza—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Yo… —Yuuri traga saliva— Estuve buscando a Yakov. No pude recibir las órdenes de Celestino y tuve que actuar por mis propios medios. Encontré que hubo movimiento reciente en esta casa y decidí venir a investigar.

—¿Solo?

—Sí. Estoy solo.

—¿Dónde está Viktor Nikiforov? —pregunta el otro agente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Yuuri traga saliva de nuevo, apartando las emociones que pudiesen delatarlo.

—No lo sé. El día en el que se suponía debía obtener órdenes de Celestino, Yakov nos atacó por separado y no lo he visto desde ese entonces.

El agente, sin embargo, no aparta la mirada, quizás buscando algún signo que delatara que estaba mintiendo. Pero Yuuri es bueno en lo que hace y no titubea ni un segundo. Phichit suspira y termina por interrumpir el extraño intercambio de hostilidad no verbal.

—Bueno, bueno —dice despreocupadamente—, lo importante es que hemos encontrado a Yuuri y podemos seguir buscando a Yakov, ¿cierto?

El agente asiente, dándose la media vuelta y entrando a una de las patrullas. Yuuri vuelve a respirar tranquilamente, agradeciendo la intervención de Phichit.

—¿Qué están ustedes haciendo aquí? —le pregunta a su amigo mientras éste le entrega su placa de policía. Yuuri la guarda en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

—Ah —responde Phichit—, nosotros recibimos la misma información de movimiento inusual en esta zona y como sabíamos que esta casa le pertenece a Nikiforov…

Yuuri asiente, distraídamente. Sus pensamientos no pueden apartarse de Viktor, de la posible expresión en su rostro, de que tendrá que confrontarlo apenas regrese al interior de la casa. Phichit nota su tensión.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche —propone, con una sonrisa sincera—. Después de que le informemos a Celestino, podremos ir a casa. Ya sabes que mi departamento no es muy grande, pero es probablemente mucho mejor que el lugar en el que te estés quedando.

Yuuri niega con la cabeza.

—No, no hoy, Phichit. Tengo que recoger mis cosas y ordenar unos cuantos asuntos —responde, esperando que su amigo no presione el asunto más.

Los demás policías regresan al interior de las patrullas, listos para partir. Phichit es el único que queda por entrar y únicamente mira a Yuuri, comprensivamente.

—De acuerdo —acepta—. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Nos vemos mañana —dice Yuuri con toda seguridad.

—No te quedes más tiempo en esa casa —dice Phichit mientras camina hacia una de las patrullas—. Es tarde y el grupo de Nikiforov anda suelto por la ciudad.

Yuuri asiente y agita la mano para despedir a su amigo. Las patrullas comienzan a desalojar la calle y una a una desaparecen en la carretera, siendo los faros lo único que Yuuri puede divisar en la oscuridad.

Toma una bocanada de aire y se queda unos segundos en el frío viento. Su burbuja de felicidad por fin se ha reventado y probablemente lo único que falta son las despedidas.

Se da la media vuelta y entra de nuevo a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad.

 **.**

—¿Fue una mentira? —le pregunta Viktor apenas Yuuri entra a la casa. Está sentado sobre uno de los sillones y no lo mira, girando su cabeza lo suficiente para que Yuuri no pueda ver su expresión— O, más bien, debería preguntar: ¿qué no fue una mentira?

Yuuri abre la boca pero las palabras no salen de su garganta. Algo dentro de su pecho se rompe a cada segundo que pasa, desgarrando su respiración. Viktor ni siquiera lo mira y eso es lo más doloroso de todo.

—Lo siento —comienza Yuuri, la voz entrecortada—. Debí habértelo dicho antes pero…

No puede continuar la frase. Sabe por qué no lo dijo antes pero no se atreve a decirlo en voz alta, no frente a Viktor. Toma asiento en uno de los sillones más distantes, dando por hecho que Viktor no lo mirará en toda la noche. Sus manos tiemblan y tiene ganas de salir corriendo, pero de alguna forma logra quedarse en su lugar.

—Mi misión era infiltrarme en el grupo y encontrar las suficientes pruebas para arrestarte, desestabilizar el grupo y que la policía pudiera disolverlo. Yakov fue quien se suponía debía ser mi soporte y aliado en la misión encubierto, pero también terminó traicionado a la policía.

—¿También?

—El día que te emboscaron, se suponía que debía obtener órdenes de mi jefe para retirarme. Como Chris dijo, alguien dentro del grupo me quería fuera del mapa y mi jefe decidió que era demasiado el riesgo como para continuar la operación. Ese día debía retirarme del grupo al mediodía y no verte jamás pero…

—¿Pero?

—Decidí ir a salvarte —declara Yuuri y se queda callado por unos segundos—. Decidí darle la espalda a toda la operación e ir a buscarte.

El silencio se hace presente por varios minutos. Yuuri no quiere alzar la mirada y encontrar la indiferencia de antes. Se le ha agotado el tiempo, su fugaz felicidad parece que no volverá jamás.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Viktor en casi un susurro— ¿Por qué decidiste ir a buscarme?

—Ya sabes por qué, Viktor —responde Yuuri y reúne el suficiente valor para mirar a Viktor.

La vista que admira lo sorprende. Las lágrimas empapan las largas pestañas de Viktor y corren hacia sus mejillas. Aún sigue sin dirigirle la mirada pero la extraña indiferencia ya no está en su rostro. Yuuri se queda en su lugar, admirando las lágrimas que lucen como cristales a la luz. Un rey llorando, una imagen ciertamente increíble.

—La policía no piensa que los hayas traicionado —dice Viktor, la voz ligeramente quebrada—. Te dejaron libre sin preguntarte nada más. Nadie sospecha de ti.

—He sido un agente por casi diez años y mi comportamiento siempre ha sido impecable. No tendrían que sospechar de mí: la traición de Yakov me ha otorgado una buena coartada.

—¿Y tus tatuajes en la espalda? ¿Realmente perteneciste al Yamaguchi-gumi?

Yuuri asiente.

—Entré a la academia a los pocos meses de haberme marchado de la organización.

—Así que sí fuiste parte de la yakuza. Empezaba a creer que los tatuajes eran una mentira más…

—¡No! —se apresura Yuuri a replicar— Fui parte del grupo en Japón, el anterior _oyabun_ dejó que me fuera sin ninguna consecuencia como parte de una deuda del pasado. No es realmente un pasado del que estoy orgulloso pero no puedo, ni quiero, borrarlo. Es lo que es. Todas las historias que te conté sobre infiltrarme en los grupos rivales y entretener a los miembros contrarios, son verdad.

El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente. Yuuri mira sus propias manos, temblorosas e inseguras. Lo ha dicho todo y ahora sólo quedan las despedidas.

Pero se niega a simplemente levantarse, murmurar un adiós y esfumarse como si nada hubiese pasado, como si las noches junto a Viktor no fueran más que simples milagros en medio de la realidad. No quiere despedirse de Viktor. No quiere irse de su lado.

Son sus sentimientos egoístas lo que lo mantienen en ese sillón, esperando alguna respuesta de Viktor.

Es amor, no lo puede negar más. Porque mira a Viktor y piensa que su propio mundo se va a desbordar. Porque desearía quedarse más tiempo, unos segundos más, a su lado. Daría lo que fuera por mantenerse cerca de él por siempre.

—¿Vas a volver? —pregunta Viktor.

—Sí. No puedo esconderme por siempre de la policía, no tengo otra opción —murmura Yuuri, desviando la mirada—. ¿Estás enojado? Entiendo si lo estás. No fui complemente sincero contigo cuando debía serlo.

—Yo… No lo sé —admite Viktor—. No lo sé. Me salvaste la vida y yo…

Las palabras de amor se quedan suspendidas en el aire. Por supuesto que Viktor está decepcionado y enojado, pero sus propios sentimientos eclipsan cualquier otra cosa que no sea el amor puro e incondicional por Yuuri. Ambos lo saben.

—Está bien —habla por fin Yuuri—. Esta es la última vez.

Viktor dirige su mirada a Yuuri, sin lágrimas, sin nada más que ocultar.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —un último deseo, uno no muy difícil de complacer porque Yuuri, en cuanto Viktor termina de pronunciar esas palabras, cruza la estancia a largas zancadas y lo besa, casi con prisa, con urgencia, como si el tiempo estuviese pisándole los talones.

Viktor lo besa con la misma desesperación. También lo comprende: esta es la última vez. Es muy probable que jamás se vuelvan a ver e intentan obtener, por cualquier medio, algo que los ate al otro, comprobar que nadie se va a desvanecer en el aire apenas los besos se acaben.

Como pueden, se levantan y van trastabillando hasta las escaleras, sin despegarse del otro. Apenas tienen espacio para respirar, para recobrar sus sentidos, pero no lo habrían querido de otra manera. Suben las escaleras con Viktor como guía para que ninguno de los dos tropiece.

Yuuri puede sentir la risa acumularse en su garganta porque ya están demasiado viejos como para actuar como adolescentes desenfrenados. Al llegar a la primera habitación, completamente a oscuras, Viktor desliza su camiseta con cuidado de no tocar su herida. Y luego, a la escasa luz que entra gracias al alumbrado público en la calle, Yuuri puede admirar la piel pálida y suave, las clavículas, los hombros.

Decide pasar los dedos por la piel desnuda, esperando grabarse en la mente la sensación, la imagen, algo que no lo tuviera a la deriva por años, esperando reencontrarse con él. Porque así es la realidad: Viktor y él pertenecen a mundos diferentes, y en cuanto Yuuri ponga un pie fuera de esa habitación, todo acabará.

Viktor toma su mano, alentando las caricias tímidas de Yuuri.

—No llores, Yuuri —le susurra al oído—. Está bien. Todo estará bien.

Con la espalda descubierta, los tatuajes a la vista de Viktor, Yuuri no tiene nada más que ocultar. Sus manos pasan a acariciar sortijas de plata mientras Viktor traza patrones invisibles sobre la tinta, sobre los peces koi, sobre las flores de sakura. Viktor murmura, en su camino, un montón de palabras en ruso que, a la mente ofuscada de Yuuri, le suenan como una canción de amor, algún tipo de poesía impulsiva que lo obliga a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las suaves sílabas contra su piel.

—Yuuri —murmura—. Yuuri.

Y las palabras de amor se derraman en el ambiente. El japonés se mezcla con el ruso con el inglés, las palabras convirtiéndose en un único lenguaje para ambos. Yuuri no sabe más lo que dice, entre la cama, el polvo, y los firmes brazos que lo mantienen sujeto a este mundo.

Es la última vez.

Y trata de grabarse cada sensación mientras Viktor termina por derribar los últimos muros y comienza la lenta invasión a los escondites más profundos de Yuuri. Estos besos le pertenecen, aunque sean por unos momentos, aunque no pueda regresar a ellos en el futuro.

Es la última vez.

Y Yuuri ya no sabe si las lágrimas que caen son suyas o de Viktor.

 **.**

Yuuri se despierta antes del amanecer, cuando el cielo está coloreado de tonos púrpuras. Sus párpados se sienten pesados, al igual que cada una de sus extremidades.

Sus piernas están enredadas con las de Viktor, su brazo sirviéndole como almohada. La respiración de Viktor es calmada, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Yuuri logra alzar una mano para poder acariciar su mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

Quiere quedarse allí, entre los brazos de Viktor, su respiración tibia contra su nariz. Pero todo es un fútil deseo. Cada quien debe volver a donde pertenece.

Como la primera vez, Yuuri logra escapar de su abrazo y reemplazarse a sí mismo con una polvorienta almohada. Se viste en silencio para no despertar a su compañero, recogiendo su ropa dispersa por el piso.

Los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a colarse por las cortinas, dándole una última oportunidad para despedirse. Su cabello es probablemente un desastre y su rostro no ha de lucir mejor. El dolor en su pecho quiere hacerle quedarse y su cuerpo no parece obedecerle.

Yuuri mira la escena una vez más. Admira el cabello gris sobre la almohada blanca, la piel pálida que parece mármol a la luz, la expresión tranquila y las pestañas creando sombras sobre sus pómulos.

A diferencia de la primera vez que durmió con Viktor, ahora debe marcharse. No le espera un baño caliente ni café ni besos cuando salga de la habitación. No podrá ver a Viktor con esas bermudas ridículas y una sonrisa boba cuando le diga que no hay comida en la cocina.

Se acerca lentamente a la cama y deposita un suave beso sobre la sien de Viktor, con las lágrimas amenazando por aparecer de nuevo.

Se acabó. El tiempo no puede concederle ni un minuto más.

Es amor, se da cuenta. Es amor, pero no puede quedarse. Es amor, aunque el momento se filtre entre sus dedos, huyendo.

Yuuri toma su abrigo y sale por la puerta de la habitación, evitando mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

 **Notas:** la canción de esta semana es "Valerie", también de The Weeknd.

 **Último capítulo: 12 de marzo.**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** me di cuenta que el 12 iba a estar demasiado ocupada para subir el capítulo, so here you go. Es más bien un epílogo, pero bueh.

* * *

 **IV.**

 _I feel like there's someone else_

 _Worth your time from the start_

 _He's just one call away_

 _From your mind and your heart_

 **.**

Celestino lo mira inquisitivamente. Yuuri traga saliva y pone sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—¿No sabes dónde está Nikiforov?

—No. Yakov nos atacó a ambos el mismo día en puntos diferentes. Me separé del grupo y Viktor está desaparecido desde entonces.

Celestino baja la mirada hacia los papeles en su escritorio.

—Sí, eso dice en tu reporte —y luego alza la mirada hacia Yuuri de nuevo—. ¿Cómo sigue la herida de tu brazo?

—Podría estar peor —responde Yuuri, sin querer entrar en muchos detalles— ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?

Celestino toma el reporte de Yuuri y se lo entrega de vuelta.

—Está bien —dice—. Estábamos preocupados de que hubieses desaparecido para poder ayudar al grupo de Nikiforov, pero no hemos podido encontrar ni una sola inconsistencia en tu reporte. Felicidades, Yuuri, sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo.

Yuuri toma su reporte entre sus manos y se inclina, en agradecimiento. Celestino lo deja salir de su oficina y Yuuri por fin puede tomar una bocanada de aire al cerrar la puerta.

Phichit está prácticamente sobre él apenas pone un pie en el pasillo. Lo rodea con su brazo.

—¿Cómo te fue con Celestino? No lucía muy feliz en la mañana.

—Sólo quería corroborar mi reporte —contesta Yuuri—. ¿Aún no hay noticias sobre Yakov?

Phichit niega con la cabeza.

—Aún no hay noticias. Ni de él ni de Nikiforov. El grupo, sin embargo, parece seguir trabajando normalmente bajo las órdenes de Plisetsky.

Yuuri asiente, distraídamente. Viktor debe estar ocultándose en un lugar seguro. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago apenas piensa en él, y los recuerdos de esa última oportunidad lo asedian apenas baja la guardia.

—¿Cenamos juntos? —propone Phichit— Apenas abrieron un lugar de ramen muy cerca de aquí. Leo me lo recomendó.

—Sí, seguro. Déjame archivar mi reporte y tomar mis cosas. ¿Te espero en el estacionamiento?

Phichit asiente, deshaciendo su abrazo y alejándose por el pasillo, con su abrigo en mano.

Cuando Yuuri regresa a su escritorio, puede notar que afuera está lloviendo. Es inusual, es demasiado temprano para que comiencen las lluvias de primavera, siendo que apenas están a la mitad del invierno. La lluvia crea un repiqueteo contra las grandes ventanas. Yuuri deja la carpeta con su reporte sobre su teclado, dejando salir un sonido de agotamiento. Ya acomodará los documentos en la mañana.

Toma su abrigo que ha dejado sobre el respaldo de su silla y sale de la oficina, apagando las luces a su paso. No hay nadie más en el edificio, salvo quizás Celestino y unos cuantos agentes más.

Encuentra a Phichit en el estacionamiento como acordaron, recargado contra la puerta de su Fiat rojo. Alza la mirada en cuanto oye sus pasos y le sonríe.

—Oh, sube, Yuuri. El lugar no está muy lejos pero está lloviendo y no tenemos un paraguas.

Yuuri sube al auto como Phichit se lo indicó. Su amigo enciende el motor y sale del estacionamiento hacia la inusual lluvia. No conduce más de cinco calles hasta que Yuuri puede ver las distintivas luces del izakaya.

Phichit le pide a Yuuri que vaya buscando una mesa para ambos mientras estaciona el auto. Yuuri obedece, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras corre por la acera para evitar seguir mojándose.

Entra al izakaya y deja su abrigo a un lado. Una de las meseras le entrega dos menús y le sirve un poco de té. A los pocos minutos Phichit entra también, con el cabello apenas mojado y se sienta frente a él, tomando uno de los menús.

—Hummm… ¿Cuál debería pedir, Yuuri? Realmente no sé mucho sobre ramen.

Yuuri ríe suavemente y le explica cada uno de los ingredientes a Phichit, ofreciéndole recomendaciones dependiendo de qué es lo que le gusta. Phichit asiente a cada una de sus palabras y termina por pedir el mismo tipo de ramen que Yuuri.

Ambos piden una cerveza y se ponen cómodos en sus lugares.

—Yuuri, sé que no has querido entrar en muchos detalles sobre los días que estuviste fuera de contacto —comienza Phichit con precaución midiendo las reacciones de Yuuri para saber si se adentra a terreno sensible— pero… ¿Cómo es posible que pudiesen dispararte? Te juro que no podía creerlo cuando me lo dijeron en el hospital.

—Yo… —su mano va directamente hacia el vendaje de su brazo— Estaba distraído, me tomaron por sorpresa. Apenas tuve tiempo para reaccionar y disparar de vuelta.

—Yuuri, te he conocido por años —dice Phichit bebiendo un poco de cerveza—. Presiento que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

Yuuri desvía la mirada hacia su plato de ramen. Es imposible que pueda decirle sobre Viktor, sobre aquellas noches escondidos del mundo. Quiere contárselo, Phichit es su mejor amigo, pero ha intentado por cualquier medio no recordar su pequeña burbuja de felicidad en esos días.

—Tienes razón —contesta Yuuri por fin—. Te prometo que te lo contaré un día de estos.

Phichit parece quedarse conforme con esa respuesta y asiente, prestándole toda su atención a su recién llegado plato de ramen. Saca su celular y toma fotos para luego dejarlo a un lado y comer.

Ninguno de los dos habla y Yuuri está casi agradecido por el silencio a veces interrumpido por las canciones tradicionales japonesas que suenan en todo el izakaya, dándole ambiente.

Sin embargo, cuando siente que por fin puede relajarse y disfrutar de su cena, los celulares de ambos comienzan a sonar, echando a perder cualquier esperanza de poder comer en paz. Es Celestino. Yuuri y Phichit intercambian miradas de pánico hasta que por fin Phichit decide contestar.

—Jefe… Sí, estoy Yuuri. Sí, sí —la expresión de Phichit cambia repentinamente y Yuuri ya intuye que la llamada no es una conversación muy agradable—. Sí, estamos cerca. Iremos de inmediato.

Phichit termina la llamada y mira a Yuuri por unos segundos, antes de sacar su billetera y dejar unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa, lo suficiente para pagar por el ramen.

—Tienen acorralado a Yakov —dice, por fin, apresurándose hacia la salida—. Y el grupo de Nikiforov está cerca del lugar.

Yuuri apenas alcanza a tomar su abrigo y sale por la puerta, siguiendo a Phichit prácticamente corriendo en la lluvia.

 **.**

Es el mismo almacén abandonado donde emboscaron a Chris y a Viktor. Phichit frena de repente y deja estacionado su Fiat apenas unos cuantos metros lejos de la entrada. Hay otras tres patrullas en las cercanías, con las sirenas encendidas.

Phichit y Yuuri salen apresuradamente del auto, quitándole el seguro a sus armas. El distintivo _click_ del seguro de la pistola y la lluvia mojando los cristales de sus gafas le hacen recordar que está de vuelta a la realidad.

Guarda sus gafas en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y sigue a Phichit hacia el interior del almacén. Allí, en medio del lugar, entre grandes cajas metálicas y polvo, está Yakov con otros cuatro hombres alzando las manos, todos siendo apuntados por los policías que los rodean.

En cuanto se acerca lo suficiente a la multitud, Yakov posa su mirada sobre Yuuri y pronuncia:

—Katsuki.

No hay ninguna emoción concreta en sus palabras. Yuuri baja el arma, al igual que Phichit y, con un tono de voz que no puede reconocer como suya, dice:

—Arréstenlos.

Los policías comienzan a moverse lentamente hacia ellos, algunos de ellos se quedan atrás para seguir apuntándoles mientras que los restantes los esposan y los escoltan hacia la salida. No obstante, en ningún momento, Yakov le quita la mirada de encima.

Se acabó. Por fin puede renunciar y volver a Japón. Yakov ya no es una amenaza para el grupo de Nikiforov, aunque, mientras siga siendo el líder, Viktor nunca dejará de estar en riesgo. La policía buscará arrestarlo y desestabilizar a los demás miembros.

Casi suspira de alivio cuando, de nuevo, en las radios de todas las patrullas alguien vocifera que el grupo de Nikiforov está cada vez más cerca.

Y es así, puede ver a varios autos negros acercarse a toda velocidad hacia el almacén. Había olvidado que el grupo quiere venganza por la traición de Yakov.

Los policías comienzan a moverse. Rápidamente meten a los detenidos en la parte de atrás de las patrullas y a pedir refuerzos. Nadie puede darse el lujo de un enfrentamiento ahora mismo. Regresan al interior de las patrullas, dispuestos a emprender la huida en caso de que sea necesario.

Los faros de los autos del grupo de Viktor se aproximan cada vez más. Si Yakov cae en sus manos, seguramente morirá.

—¡Yuuri, vámonos! —insiste Phichit, encendiendo el motor de su Fiat— No tenemos las suficientes personas para arrestarlos a todos, sube.

—No —contesta Yuuri, sabiendo que está siendo testarudo—. Les ganaré algo de tiempo para que puedan poner la suficiente distancia.

—¿Qué?

—Ve, ve —Yuuri cierra la puerta de Phichit—. Se están acercando. No te preocupes por mí.

Phichit, definitivamente, no quiere dejarlo allí solo, pero las patrullas han comenzado a huir del lugar. Su mirada oscila entre los autos que se alejan y su amigo. Sabe que necesitan un poco más de tiempo para que lleguen los refuerzos porque no pueden enfrentar a la mafia rusa con tan poca gente. Se muerde el labio inferior, pensativo, hasta que por fin decide dar una vuelta en U, en dirección a las patrullas.

—Estaré esperándote, Yuuri —le recuerda y acelera, dejando a Yuuri bajo la lluvia, esperando a que los autos negros lo rodeen.

Y así es. Aunque tres autos siguen su camino hacia las patrullas, los demás se quedan estacionados alrededor de Yuuri, cerrándole el camino.

Los miembros con los que solía desayunar, los miembros con los que solía jugar póker en las tardes, los miembros con los que solía hablar en ruso, todos y cada uno de ellos apuntan sus armas hacia Yuuri.

Yuuri deja su propia arma sobre el piso y alza las manos. De uno de los autos sale Chris acompañado por Otabek.

Chris le lanza una mirada y silba.

—Hola, Yuuri, no nos veíamos desde hace tiempo, ¿eh?

Yuuri no responde y desvía la mirada hacia uno de los autos, donde nadie puede descifrar sus verdaderas emociones.

—Sé que quieren a Yakov pero les sugiero que lo dejen en nuestras manos —comienza Yuuri, la voz ligeramente ahogada—. No ocasionen más problemas.

—Oh, no, no queremos a Yakov. De hecho tuvimos una conversación muy interesante con él hace unas horas. Él mismo decidió entregarse a la policía —contesta Chris, el mismo tono en su voz que siempre.

—¿Qué? —ahora Yuuri mira a Chris, incrédulo— ¿Entonces por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué los otros autos están siguiendo a la policía?

Chris y Otabek se acercan a él, bajo un paraguas rojo. Luego, como si de una tormenta se tratase, sale Yuri de uno de los autos, sin molestarse en cubrirse de la lluvia. Siendo varios centímetros más alto que Yuuri, no duda en tomar ventaja de eso y se acerca a él, furioso. Le da un pisotón y luego un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que Yuuri se doble y caiga de rodillas al pavimento mojado.

—Yura —escucha a Otabek decir, tratando de frenar cualquier cosa que Yuri vaya a intentar a continuación.

Pero Yuri ya ha terminado.

—Okay. Listo. Katsudon, el puñetazo ha sido porque gracias a ti Viktor no deja de comportarse como un idiota —explica con toda la seriedad del mundo—, y como no lo puedo golpear a él, te golpeo a ti. El pisotón es nada más porque no me agradas.

Y así como se acercó, Yuri regresa dando zancadas hacia el interior del auto de donde salió. Yuuri está extremadamente confundido.

—¿Alguien tiene la cortesía de explicarme qué está pasando? —pide, jadeando gracias al puñetazo en el estómago.

—Viktor renunció al grupo en cuanto encontramos a Yakov —explica Chris—. Habló a solas con él, así que nadie sabe exactamente qué se dijeron, sin embargo, en cuanto salió de la habitación, renunció. Nombró a Yuri como su sucesor, empacó sus maletas, tomó a Makkachin y salió en el primer vuelo a San Petersburgo que encontró.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —admite Chris sinceramente—. Viktor nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

Aun estando en el suelo, alguien le lanza una llave y una billetera llena de rublos.

—Nuestra deuda contigo está saldada: gracias por salvar a Viktor —dice Chris y Yuuri mira a su alrededor cuando los miembros del grupo suben de nuevo a sus autos—. He escuchado que el Yamaguchi-gumi está de nuevo ocasionando problemas, así que seguramente dejaremos de ser el objetivo de la policía por un buen tiempo.

Chris se da media vuelta, seguido por Otabek. Y antes de que aborden de nuevo el auto, Chris gira la cabeza para reírse y advertirle:

—A Viktor le gustan los reencuentros inesperados. No esperes menos de él.

 **.**

Yuuri termina de acomodar todas sus cosas en la pequeña caja de cartón que tiene en las manos. Un retrato de Vicchan y su familia, un amuleto de protección que le dio su madre al mudarse fuera de Japón, unas cuantas libretas con apuntes de sus clases de ruso. Nunca tuvo muchas cosas personales en su oficina.

Phichit se acerca a él apenas lo ve salir por el pasillo.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte un rato más? La interrogación a Yakov está a punto de comenzar.

Yuuri niega con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios. No le interesa saber más sobre el propósito escondido de Yakov o el porqué de su decisión en traicionar a la policía. No importa más. Viktor está fuera del país y Yakov está bajo custodia de la policía. Y Yuuri ya no quiere involucrarse más allá con esos asuntos. Está bien así.

—Ya entregué mi renuncia a Celestino —responde— y la ha aceptado. No lucía muy contento, así que realmente no quiero quedarme más tiempo por aquí.

Phichit hace una mueca. Un Celestino de mal humor no era precisamente agradable. Aun así, le sonríe a Yuuri y lo abraza, aplastando la caja de cartón en el proceso.

—No desaparecerás del mapa, ¿cierto? Podemos hablar por teléfono cuando lo necesites y salir cuando quieras, ya sabes —Phichit se separa—. Extrañaré verte por aquí. ¿Volverás a Japón?

—No, no por ahora. Creo que me tomaré un tiempo lejos de cualquier lugar que ya conozca.

Phichit ríe.

—Está bien. Apenas termine la interrogación de Yakov, estaré libre. ¿Quieres ir a _Intoxicated_ a celebrar tu nueva libertad?

Yuuri niega con la cabeza.

—No. Lo siento, Phichit, tengo que estar en el aeropuerto en dos horas.

Su amigo enarca las cejas, pero igual le sonríe y palmea su hombro.

—Nos vemos pronto, Yuuri.

 **.**

San Petersburgo es mucho más frío de lo que jamás se imaginó.

Apenas baja del tren y le dan ganas de regresar a su cómoda cama de hotel con calefacción. Mete las manos a sus bolsillos y camina por la acera del puente, esperando que un poco de ejercicio haga que sus músculos entren en calor.

Un letrero verde le anuncia el nombre del puente sobre el que está caminando. Puente Posteluev. Piensa que es un precioso nombre, _el puente de los besos_. Parece ser un sitio de atracción turística pues hay un montón de gente tomando fotos de la catedral que se puede ver a la distancia, a pesar del increíble frío.

Yuuri saca su celular y toma unas cuantas fotografías. El cielo está despejado y, aunque el sol apenas calienta, es agradable poder sentir los rayos sobre su piel.

Devuelve su celular al interior de su bolsillo y logra pasar por la multitud para recargarse sobre uno de los barandales del puente. Mira la catedral a la distancia y suspira.

—Este es mi lugar favorito —dice alguien en ruso a su lado—. Cuando era niño me gustaba venir a contemplar la catedral y a ver el río. En primavera es mejor la vista porque algunos de los árboles cercanos florecen.

Chris tiene razón. A Viktor le gustan los reencuentros inesperados.

Yuuri no le hace falta girarse para reconocer al hombre que le está hablando. En cambio, sonríe sin cambiar de posición.

—¿Sabías que hay un montón de leyendas urbanas sobre este puente? —continúa, aun hablando en ruso— Se supone que era un punto de encuentro para amantes secretos, un lugar popular para las despedidas y donde se dice que los prisioneros se despedían de sus familiares antes de ir a la cárcel.

Yuuri asiente. Un perro ladra a su lado, llamando por su atención. Yuuri extiende una mano hacia el suave pelaje rizado, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se hunden detrás de las orejas del _poodle_.

Su compañero se toma unos instantes para proseguir. Ambos miran la catedral, sin importarles los turistas que se arremolinan cerca para poder tomar fotos.

—Mi superstición favorita acerca de este puente es que si besas a alguien aquí, esa persona siempre volverá a ti —dice en un tono casi confidente—. Aparte de la que el tiempo que beses a tu pareja será el equivalente de su tiempo felices juntos. Romántico, ¿no crees?

Yuuri ríe suavemente.

—Una casualidad encontrarte justo en este lugar, ¿no es cierto?

Puede escuchar al hombre reír también. Yuuri finalmente se gira hacia él, los rayos del sol cegándolo momentáneamente sólo para poder apreciar que el cabello platinado es el mismo, al igual que las casi imperceptibles arrugas que se forman alrededor de sus ojos cuando sonríe.

—Oops, lo siento, Yuuri —dice, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento o vergüenza—, no podemos faltarle el respeto a la tradición.

Lo último que puede ver antes de cerrar los ojos es la catedral y la multitud que sigue allí. Siente dos frías manos sobre su rostro, apresurándolo a cerrar el espacio entre ambos, y Yuuri obedece, besando a Viktor lentamente, saboreando cada uno de los segundos que pasa, porque ya no hay prisa. Puede tomarse la vida entera en besar a Viktor, sin ninguna preocupación.

Yuuri por fin se separa de Viktor, después de Dios sabrá cuánto tiempo besándose. Aun con los rostros a centímetros, Yuuri mira a Viktor.

—¿Para qué es la llave?

Viktor sonríe.

—¡Es la llave de nuestra casa! —choca la punta de su nariz con la de Yuuri, sin despegar la mirada— Tú, yo, Makkachin. Y ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Yuuri asiente.

—Todo el tiempo del mundo —repite, asegurándose de que no es un sueño.

Las manos de Viktor sobre su piel y el sonido de su risa le aseguran que no es así. Es la realidad. Y Yuuri no lo querría de otra manera.

* * *

 **Notas:** C'est tout! Gracias por leer.


End file.
